The Music That Brought Us Together
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Ever since High School,Dave Seville and Jessica Summers have been a singing duet,struggling to get discovered.When that doesn't work out,they meet three new friends that might just be the answer to all their problems. Now if only Jess could get Dave to see how she really feels about him. DaveXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I've really been into Alvin and the Chipmunks recently. And this idea would just not get out of my head! It might be a little slow on updating cause of my other story, but if I didn't write it down, it would haunt me forever!**

**So, I surfed through Alvin and the Chipmunks stories earlier and noticed the lack of Dave/OC stories. Dave is pretty awesome and I just had to write one myself! Claire is a pretty cool girl and all, but after the first movie, she just disappeared. But, my OC won't! She'll be here the entire time. Enjoy!**

**Just so you know, I'm writing most of this from memory. Cause I can't find a descriptive script anywhere! I found a dialogue script, but that doesn't help much when they're ****_not_****talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning Alvin and the Chipmunks. Do you? No, didn't think so.**

**Chapter One:**

You know, some people say there is nothing worse than falling in love with your best friend. You know, unless they love you back. I can understand this statement. Why? Because I fell in love with my best friend. And it wasn't long before our life changed forever. How?

Well, you see, Dave Seville and I, Jessica Summers, sung in duets together. Ever since high school, the two of us were a duo. We both loved singing and it was so much fun to do. And I thought the two of us together was pretty awesome. Luckily, we had another friend we had met in college who was a record dealer.

On the day that changed our lives forever was the day we were hopefully going to get our own record deal from him. I was getting ready to meet him at his house. As soon as I finished getting ready, I planned to leave.

I was in the bath room, brushing my shoulder-length brown hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I resembled my mom in a lot of ways, same nose, same blue eyes, same full lips, and same heart shaped face.

But I definitely had my dad's personality, and brown hair. My dad has always been that happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He always knew how to make my sister, Andrea, and I smile. He was also a little crazy and he loved to pick on everyone. He was also a bit of a flirt, but only to friends of the family so my mom knew he would never cheat on her.

Anyway, I'm kind of getting off topic. After I brushed my hair, I walked back into my room and grabbed my jacket and put it over my red and green sweater dress- y'know, cause it's almost Christmas- and slipped my black flats on. I was also wearing a pair of black tights.

Then I grabbed my car keys from the table and headed out. My car was pretty simple, just a white Chrysler Jeep Dodge RAM. But it was my first car I had bought on my own and it was my baby. It ran great too.

Anyway, I got in and started the car up and started to take the familiar road to Dave's house. It wasn't a long ride though, he only lived about fifteen minutes away. I pulled up in time to see him walk outside.

I got out and walked towards him, but stopped when I saw a familiar figure talking to him. It was Claire, Dave's ex girlfriend and a girl I did not like. It wasn't like she was a bad girl or anything, but she has had the one thing I've wanted for a long time, Dave.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked towards the two girls in time to hear Dave say, "Not following you."

"You know, the guy who's always fooling around... who can't handle a serious relationship." Claire replied and I bite my tongue to prevent me from saying something that I would ultimately regret saying.

"That was the old Dave. How about we get together, talk about the new Dave? Tomorrow night. My place." Dave said, not really leaving her to protest. I looked at him incredulously. He was asking her out, again.

"-I..." Claire hesitated and Dave took it as an okay. "No-" She tried to say, but he began to walk off, dragging me along with him. "You look good, Claire." Dave smiled as he waved and got into my car. I walked to the other side of the car and got in.

"So, you're back on Claire again, Davie?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk. Though I was really feeling crushed and a little angry that he was still hung up over her when I was perfectly available and willing to be with him.

"Well, I mean, she-" he stuttered and I laughed. "Aw, wittle Davie has a cwush." I mocked in a babyish tone. He glared at me, though I could see that it was forced. "Shut up." He mumbled before a small smile appeared on his face. "Aw, you know I love you, Dave. That's why I've been your friend and partner since freshman year of high school." I chuckled.

He smirked. "Yeah, I know you do. I love you too, little Jessie. Now, how far are we from the studio? Today should be the big day." Dave asked before he smiled hopefully. I nodded. "Yeah, well, it's not too far away. Just around the corner." I assured him.

And it turned out I was right as we had just pulled up to the studio. I parked it as close as possible to the front door. Then we both got out of the car and walked into the building. The place was already bustling with workers and hopefuls like us who hoped they could get their own record deal. We walked up to the front desk where the lady told us to take a seat. We did as told and sat down on the couch. We sat there for an hour with nothing happening. What person who came after us got to go first. I was starting to get pissed.

"Dave. Jess." A voice suddenly called out and we turned around to see Ian, our friend, approaching us with a smile. We said his name with a smile. Finally, something was gonna happen. "Hey guys." He led us through the lobby once more and towards the door. "Hey, you two ever seen the view from the 80th floor?" Ian asked when we approached the elevator.

"No. They never let us past the lobby." Dave answered and I nodded in agreement. Ian looked completely appalled. "What? I can't..." Ian scoffed and turned to glare at a security guard. "Hey, back off, man, this is Dave Seville and Jessica Summers."

The security guard simply nodded before we all got into the elevator. The ride up was quiet and a little awkward. But that's how most elevator rides are really. When we reached the top, Ian led us straight to his office.

"Mr. Seville, Miss Summers, can I offer you some muffins, scones, pastries?" A young intern asked us as she held up a basket. We both refused though, not wanting to be a bother. "It's no problem. We have an omelet station." Another intern promised and we both repeated omelet station in surprise. "Can I get you some water or a soy latte? How about a shot of wheat grass juice?" She asked.

"Maybe later. Thanks." Dave smiled before we all entered Ian's office. The door shut behind us and Ian gestured for us to take an empty seat while he put in or demo and sat in his own seat. He let the song play for a minute while we waited patiently and hopefully. Ian's face gave nothing away as he listened to it play.

He turned off the player and sighed, leaning against the back of his chair. "Let's talk about your song, Dave, Jess." Ian sighed and I instantly felt dread. "Well, as crazy as it sounds... the original inspiration came to us-" Dave started but Ian instantly cut him off.

"The song sucks, Dave." He stated simply. Dave and I looked at him in surprise and a little hurt and we both asked him what. "Your guy's song? It's awful. I hate it. You know, I mean, who's gonna sing it? Justin, Fergie? Not a chance. I need something new. I need something fresh."

"That is new." I spoke up as I narrowed my eyes at the record producer. He was being a bit of a jerk. He didn't act like this in college, but I guess he thinks he's such a big shot now that he can treat his friends like crap.

"The next big thing." He finished, ignoring my statement. "Guys, we go way back, all right? And we've both come a long way since college. You two? Not so much. I wanted to like that song, but you heard it. Not that good. If I wasn't your guy's friend, I'd say: ''Dave, Jess, you go right back out of this office... and you keep writing music. You'll get there someday.'' But I am your friend, so I'm going to tell you... that there is no sense in writing songs... that no one is ever, ever going to sing." Ian explained, almost to calmly.

"Ever?" Dave repeated, looking completely heart broken and upset. I pat his shoulder before I lead him out of there. Neither of us said another word to Ian. "Excuse me. Can I get some of that water?" Dave asked the second intern, but she didn't even look at him.

"We ran out." She replied as she typed away on her computer. I went to grab some muffins from the basket from the first intern, but she rudely moved it out of the way. I glared at her and continued to walk forward. But Dave ended up grabbing the basket and we both ran for the elevator as she shouted, "Hey!" After us angrily.

We drove back to his in relatively silence. Neither of us knew what to say, both us us too upset. This had always been our dream, and now, well, it was all ruined. And what really burned me was that Ian was the one who shot us down like we were trash. It didn't if let us down easy. He was a complete jerk about it.

And knowing Dave, he'll look past it cause he sees the good in everyone. We pulled up to his house and Dave invited me in. I followed him quietly, still not really sure what to say to my friend. His house seemed too quiet when we walked in, Dave still holding the basket of muffins. He, however, stalked straight into the kitchen and practically threw the muffin basket into the trash can.

I stood out of his way, knowing that he felt a mixture of anger and pain. He left the kitchen and I followed him. We headed towards the back of the house and I decided to sit down on the couch. Then Dave did something that completely surprised me, he grabbed his instruments and equipment and began throwing them outside.

"Dave!"I gasped as I watched my friend vent his frustrations on the instruments. "Dave, calm down. Please, think rationally." I tried persuade him.

He glared at me angrily. "Think rationally? How can I think rationally when all our hard work was just thrown at us by someone who is our friend? He said our work sucked! That it was terrible! Everything we worked for, is just ruined." He ranted before throwing the rest of his instruments out the door.

"Dave, I know your frustrated, I am too. But throwing away the equipment isn't going to solve anything. Calm down, clear your head before you go onto another rampage." I soothed.

Dave took a few deep breathes before nodding. "Okay, I'm alright." He promised and I nodded. "Good, now go get changed and will go out and get some food. I'm hungry."

He frowned. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked, looking offended. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Nothing, Dave. But, you have a huge stain on your shirt." I answered and he looked down and realized I was right.

"Alright, fine. Just wait here, I'll be back in a minute." He promised before he turned and sprinted up the stairs. I chuckled. Dave sure was an interesting man.

I relaxed into the couch while I waited for Dave. He could be like a teenage girl at times and take forever to get dressed. I was used to it though and that was one of the things I loved most about Dave anyways.

It was at that moment that I heard the cabinet drawer in the kitchen slam. I stiffened and turned around. I couldn't see anything. But I did hear a small whisper in the kitchen say, "We've hit the mother lode!"

I stood up and walked in quietly. "Eureka, I've found the cheese balls!" The little whisper said and I grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella stand. "Alvin, what are you doing? Don't make a mess." Another whisper said, this one different than the first. The first whisper shouted, "Cannon ball!" Right when I whispered.

And you can imagine my surprise when I saw three little chipmunks in the kitchen, one of them practically swimming in a bowl of cheese balls. The other two turned to stare at me when I gasped. "Uh oh, not good." The familiar second whisper said.

I screamed.

"Jess!" Dave yelled as I backed away from the chipmunks and ran into a wall. The chipmunks all exchanged looks when I heard Dave running towards the kitchen. "Look, we're not going to hurt you." The second one said calmly. "I'm Simon. And these are my brothers, Alvin and Theodore."

I wasn't listening though, the minute he was done, I screamed again. " You can talk! Chipmunks can't talk!" I shrieked. It all became too much for me then and I fainted.

XxRebelWriterxX

"Squirrels can't talk!"

I groaned when I felt myself finally coming too. The last thing I remembered was seeing three talking chipmunks in the kitchen, and they were _talking_to me. Which couldn't be possible because animals did NOT talk.

"Chipmunks. We are chipmunks." The familiar second whisper, who said his name was Simon, said, probably to Dave.

"Chipmunks can't talk either." Dave squeaked and I finally opened my eyes. I was laying on the kitchen floor where I had passed out. Dave was standing beside me and the three chipmunks were a crossed the room.

"Uh, Dave, what's going on?" I asked as he helped me up. "There are talking chipmunks in the kitchen. Which can not be possible because animals don't talk!" Dave answered as he looked at the three horrified.

"Our lips are moving and words are coming out." Simon replied and he gave us a look that clearly said he though we were crazy.

"This is not happening. I'm not talking to chipmunks, I'm not talking to chipmunks." Dave began repeated himself and though I felt the same way, I couldn't talk. I mean, this just wasn't possible! Animals do not talk, it's against the balance of nature!

"So, how's that going for you, Dave?" The one I remembered Simon saying was Alvin asked with a sly smirk. Something told me he was the bad influence of the family.

"Uhh - uhh, How'd you know my name?" Dave asked, looking wide eyed at the chipmunk. I wondered that too. "Oh, that one? We read your mail by accident."Alvin chuckled as if it was no big deal.

"You really ought to pay that utility bill, Dave. Ever heard of a credit rating?"Simon asked and Dave and I exchanged an incredulous look. The third one had wondered over to the food processor. He turned it on. "What's this thing?"He asked curiously.

Dave ran forward and shouted, "Hey, hey... hey, hey, turn that off!" He looked quite annoyed. Alvin ran over and turned it off before apologizing. "He fell out of the tree at birth." Simon said as he rubbed the top of Theodore's head.

" C-can all animals talk?" I asked, finally finding my voice once more. Simon looked up at us thoughtfully. "Well, fish do have this type of sign language." He answered with a shrug.

"Hey Dave, do all humans have houses that smell like sweat socks?" Alvin asked before he began squirting soap out of the soap dispenser and singing quite crudely, "Dave likes to wear, dirty underwear, with little hairs..."

I had to admit, the song was a little funny. But given the circumstance, I was more freaked out than amused by it. "We're getting off on the wrong foot. Allow us to introduce ourselves. Hello, I'm Simon, the smart one. He's Alvin..." Simon introduced. "The awesome one..."Alvin grinned while Theodore waved sheepishly and said, " I'm Theodore."

"Oh, that's nice to meet you. Now get out of my house." Dave said, a bit rudely. Theodore looked down sadly and mentioned something about who they could talk. Dave wasn't impressed. "Which only makes me want you out of my house that much more. It's creepy, unnatural, somewhat evil." Dave shook his head and I couldn't help but agree with him. This was just plain wrong.

"I kind of liked him better when he was unconscious." Alvin muttered before he shouted in surprise when Dave covered them all with a mixing bowl and yelled gotcha. "Hey!"

Dave laughed and I gave him a pointed look. "What, I just plan to throw them outside. I do NOT need chipmunks living in my house. Especially one's that can unnaturally talk." He shrugged and I nodded in understanding.

"Well throw them outside. Then we can go get something to eat because I am starving."I said and Dave nodded in agreement.

He threw out the door and quickly shut it. I could hear their shouts of protest. "Don't do this Dave, Jess!" and "We can gnaw right throw this door."

We ignored them though and I grabbed my keys and together we left, making sure they chipmunks didn't get back in. They seemed to have disappeared, though I knew it wouldn't be the last time we saw them. We didn't care though as we hoped in my car and left.

**Alright! I know a lot happened in one chapter, but oh well. I didn't say it would be a****_long _****story. But it should go throw all three movies if I keep up with it. Which hopefully I will. If you liked it, let me know so I can continue it! I need reviews! Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, no reviews or anything yet. I hope someone out there has decided they like this story. I want this story to be successful cause it's my first Alvin and the Chipmunks story. If you like this, please leave me a review! I want this to be successful.**

**Also, if you like Aladdin, check out my two stories, Biggest wish and Adventures of Agrabah. And I'd do it in this order too! Please with sugar and sprinkles on top of ice cream! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Alvin and the Chipmunks. Only Jessica. **

**Chapter Two:**

When Dave and I returned to his home, neither of us saw the chipmunks. So, we assumed they had finally left. Dave invited me in and I followed him into his home. "I guess I better start cleaning up the mess those made in my kitchen." Dave sighed.

I smiled and pat his shoulder. " It's alright Dave, I'll help you. Together we can get it done in no time." I suggested and he smiled thankfully. "Thank you. This would've taken me hours otherwise and I have to work tomorrow." He replied and I nodded.

Together, we got started on the mess in the kitchen. Because we were working together, it only took us an hour to get it all done. And right as we were finishing up, that when we heard the singing. We simultaneously looked out the window and saw the source of the singing, the chipmunks. We both exchanged a look before walking to the window and opening it up.

"Uh, were we disturbing you guys?"Alvin asked, looking up at us with a raised eyebrow. Dave and I exchanged a look. "Y-you guys can sing too?" Dave asked.

"That's not singing, this is singing." Alvin scoffed before the boys lined up and began singing funky town like they'd been doing it their whole life. I listened in amazement, they were really good and I knew they would be big.

I mean, hello, they're talking chipmunks! Not something you see everyday, just saying. "This is amazing." Dave said, drawing my attention back towards them. " Here, everyone inside."

The three chipmunks jumped in, one by one, onto the trashcan. Simon, who was the last one to go, nearly missed the trashcan and began slipping. "Whoopsie."He gasped and Dave managed to catch him and straighten him up."Thanks."

"Alright, here's the deal. You guys sing our songs and you get to sleep here." Dave said, indicating between myself and him.

Alvin seemed to think about it for a minute. "No. Wait! Is breakfast included?"He asked and the three other chipmunks looked up hopefully. Dave thought about it for a minute before nodding. "What about TV privileges?"

"Okay, but not after seven." Dave agreed, but Alvin countered it saying eight. "Done. But don't tell your animal friends, because I don't wanna come home and find rabbits and skunks on my couch." He told them sternly.

"Filthy creatures, Dave. Don't associate them." Simon promised and Dave nodded. "Yeah, you two are our only friends." Theodore added.

Dave quickly began shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Let's just start with us being your songwriters." Dave explained and I nodded in agreement.

"And since Dave is a bit better at song writing than I, I'll be your manager. I better at handling that stuff anyways." I said teasingly. Dave shot me a mock glare and I stuck my tongue out at him. The chipmunks all exchanged a look.

"Um, let me ask you, have you ever written a song before?" Alvin asked and Dave answered with a proud yep. "And is that your stuff outside?"

"Yup." Dave answered before a clap of thunder sounded, reminding me and Dave that the stuff outside was getting soaked in the rain. "Oh no!" We exclaimed together before running out of the kitchen.

"Hurry back!"Alvin's voice rebounded behind us, but our only worry was getting our things inside before they soaked and were damaged beyond repair.

We worked together to pick up every last piece of equipment from the sidewalk. Even got down on our knees to find anything we might have missed. Then we sat it all in Dave's designated music room and wiped it all dry.

"Alright, go get the chipmunks so we can get started. I'll be right behind you. I'm gonna test everything out real fast and make sure it all still works." I told Dave and he nodded before running off back into the kitchen.

I went through and tested out all the machinery. It took only about five minutes to test it all and I was satisfied to learn it was all good. Then I turned around and went into the kitchen.

"Are you guys always like this?" I heard Dave say as I rounded the corner. Simon told him that they were just kids. "Well, where are your parents?" He asked. "When you're a chipmunk, your parents take care of you for a week. Then they take off." Simon answered with a small shrug. I left sorry for them. But I could relate to them because my parents abandoned me when I was little. I lived with my Aunt Sofia growing up.

"Our parents were hippies. hey left early to join a commune." Alvin spoke up and I really felt sorry for them then. "I am Robert the Robot." I heard and I looked at the ground to see Theodore getting chased by Dave's collectible toy robot. "Help! Crazy robot. Help! It's after me! It's after me." Theodore shouted as he tried to run away from it.

"Hey. Hey. Be careful with that." Dave scolded as he picked it up. Theodore apologized. "It's a collectible. I got it for Christmas last year."

"Christmas! We love Christmas."The three chipmunks squealed excitedly. I guess it made sense, they were kids after all. "Even though we've never actually celebrated it." Simon sighed before perking up. "But we want to."

"Yeah, you can never go wrong with Christmas." Dave nodded and I giggled. "Christmas is my favorite time of the year! My Aunt Sofia used to give me the best presents ever and we'd decorate the tree together..." I trailed off as I began to reminisce my child hood.

"Oh, maybe we can celebrate it with you guys." Theodore suggested with a hopeful smile. He was so cute! You could not deny his cuteness anything! "Yeah, maybe." Dave shrugged. "Look, I've had a long and weird day, so off to bed." Dave said and the chipmunks began to protest sadly.

"Come on. We start work tomorrow. I want you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed by 8." He ushered them into the living room while I went and got a blanket from the hallway closet. I handed it to Dave. "My tail isn't bushy till 9." Alvin was complaining when I walked into the room once more.

"Not my problem. Now go to sleep." Dave commanded and the three of them huddled onto the chair and snuggled under the blanket. "I'm gonna head out too, Dave. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. He nodded and I gave him a hug before heading towards the door. "Bye!" I called back.

"Bye!" Dave called back as I exited the door. I chuckled and made my way to my car. It was dark and pretty chilly outside, but it didn't bother me. In fact, I felt absolutely happy. I spent the entire day with Dave, which always made something amazing. I chuckled as I started up my car and left his home. I wish I could tell him how I felt. I was just afraid, you know? What if he didn't feel the same. I didn't want to lose my best friend. As much as I loved him, I'd rather have him as just a friend than nothing at all.

I continued to think about Dave and our complicated relationship as I drove to my house. It wasn't a long drive, and thank fully there was little traffic. So I got home pretty fast. I parked my car and got out, locking it behind me and walking to my house. It was incredibly dark and I briefly wished I had turned on the outside lights.

Of course, it didn't matter because the minute I got to my door, I got the biggest shock of my life. There was an eviction sign on the door. "Oh, no." I whispered in horror. Quickly, I unlocked the front door and ran inside.

My phone was in the living room, which is right where I went. I then dialed the number of my land lords. The phone ringed twice. "_Hello?"_ The voice of my land lord, Shara Hanson, came through. I sighed in relief. Thank god she answered and not her husband Mike. He was an idiot.

"Hey, Shara. Listened, I got an eviction notice on my door when I came home. I was wondering, what is going on?" I asked her, hoping this was all a mistake.

"_Jessica, is that you? Well, sorry kid, but you haven't paid rent in two months! Mike and I have lost patience with you and we need someone who will actually pay." _Shara explained and I felt dread creeping up on me.

"B-but, Shara. You know how hard it is! I'm trying. And, Dave and I finally have a plan, we'll have money soon enough. Just, please give me a little longer." I practically begged.

Shara sighed. _"I would, but we've already given you several chances. We want you out, and you have two days to do so or we're involving the police."_

"Shara, please-" I started, but she had already hung up. I felt like crying as I looked around the place that had been my home for four years. "My goodness, what am I gonna do?" I whispered to myself.

I just stood there for five minutes, not moving a muscle. I felt like my whole world was caving in. What was I gonna do? Finally I got an idea, and I wondered why I hadn't thought of it before. So, I grabbed my phone once more and dialed Dave's number.

_"Hello?" _He answered after three rings. He sounded groggy, no doubt I had woken him up. "Dave, it's Jess." I sniffled. "I need you help." I heard shuffling from the other end of the phone and I knew he had sat him.

_"Jess, what's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" _He asked, concerned. I felt touched by his concern. "No, I'm not hurt, but I'm not okay either. Dave, I'm being evicted from my home. I have no where to go! I can't afford another home, but Aunt Sofia moved a crossed the country, I have nothing. What am I gonna do?" I cried into the phone.

"_Calm down, Jess. Everything's gonna be okay. If you want to, you can come stay with me, I have an extra bed room. Everything will be fine." _Dave promised calmly. "I don't want to be a burden, you already have the chipmunks living there." I replied though my tears were slowing down.

Dave always knew how to make me feel better. It was one of the things I love most about him. "_No, no, no, you won't be a burden at all. If anything, you'll be a lot of help. I've never had to take care of kids before, let alone chipmunk kids. Help from you would be amazing."_ Dave assured me and I smiled.

"Alright. Thank you so much Dave. I really appreciate this. And I'll help pay for groceries and bills and what not. You're the best Dave." I told him, completely calm now.

"_It's no problem at all, Jess. I'll need help paying for groceries anyway. Now I'll have to pay for three chipmunks and myself. I'll need all the help I can get." _Dave joked and I laughed. "Alright. I'll help you, it's the least I can do. I'll be over at eight tomorrow for rehearsal. Thankfully tomorrow is my day off so I can begin packing." I promised him.

"_Okay, sounds good. I have work starting at eleven tomorrow, so we can practice until then. After work I can come over and help you pack whatever you need help packing with." _Dave said and I felt extremely thankful that he was my friend.

I didn't know what I would do with out him. "Sounds like a da- err, plan. Sounds like a plan." I blushed. Didn't mean to say that. "See you tomorrow. Good night." I finished, feeling and sounding a little flustered.

"Yeah." He chuckled nervously. He also sounded flustered. I felt a little hopeful, maybe he liked me too. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." I hung up the phone with a smile.

I honestly did not know what I would do with out Dave. He was like my rock, and with out him, I knew I would fall. That's why I was so grateful his friend ship. Even if I wished we were more than that. With a sigh, I pushed my self off from where I was leaning against the wall beside the phone and walked upstairs. It was time for me to get some sleep. I had a big day tomorrow and I wanted to be plenty rested for it.

**Little shorter than last chapter, but it had a lot going for it! Thank you dream lighting for giving me my first review on this story. I hope there's more people out there who is interested in this. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna stop just cause no one's reading it. But please, leave a small review for me! It'll make me so happy! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Hope you didn't think I gave up on this story, cause I haven't. It's just pretty crazy lately and I really haven't done much writing at all. On top of that, my mom told me I needed to stop writing as much until my grades went up. There not bad now, but my mom is still a worry wart. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership to Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Chapter Three:**

The next morning, I woke up feeling lighter than usual. Sure, I just lost my house, but I was gonna live with Dave! That makes it all worth it, I think. So I got out of bed at seven in the morning feeling happy and ready to start the day.

I got dressed and ready for practice at Dave's. After that, it was already seven thirty. I just decided to leave early, so I grabbed my purse and left my house. Getting into my car, I began my short journey to Dave's house. When I got there, the house was still dark, but that didn't mean anything. Dave usually left most of his lights off. Plus, I had a key.

I turned off my park and made my way into his door. The door was locked, so I unlocked it and entered. The first sound I was greeted to was the theme song to Sponge bob Square pants. "Dave?" I called as I walked in.

Dave was asleep at his piano when he heard me call his name. He woke up and looked around. "Oh, hey Jess. When did you get here?" He asked and I told him I had just walked in. That was when we heard noise in the kitchen.

We walked in right as the smoke detector started going off. Dave was pulling on a robe as we looked in to see the toaster smoking and the chipmunks were hiding behind a rolling pen. "What are you guys doing?" Dave asked as he began trying to fan away the smoke from him and I.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Alvin asked him with a sort of nervous chuckle.

"Stand back Dave, Jess! It's gonna blow!" Simon warned before two pieces of toast launched into the air and over the chipmunks heads. "I got it! I got it guys! Come to papa" Simon shouted as he ran after the two toast pieces. They both landed in front of him, but to our surprise, he looked around confused. "Hey, where'd they go?"

Dave and I both exchanged confused looks before we walked over to join Simon. Dave picked up the piece of toast. "Simon this landed-" He dropped it cause it was hot. "-right in front of you. You didn't see it?" He asked curiously.

Simon looked around, still confused. "Hmm." Simon struggled and Dave held up two fingers asking him how many he had up. "Four. No, no, no. No, no. Eight, counting your thumb?" He asked, wiggling his thumbs in confusion. Dave began looking around. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Simon shouted, but Dave held his hand up.

"Hold on a second." Dave told him as Simon continued to call out more numbers. Dave walked over to a little Santa Claus decoration and pulled the glasses off. "Try these." Dave said and as he put the glasses on the chipmunk. "How's that?"

Simon looked around in surprise. "Wow! Someone trashed you house!" Simon said in surprise and I laughed. It had definitely worked. Simon looked over at me. "Oh, hey Jess, didn't see you there." Simon waved.

The other two chipmunks shouted hi Jess after Simon and I giggled. "Hey guys. Nice to see you all again." I said with a small wave back. "Well, it was clean when I went to bed last night." Dave said, bringing the attention back to him.

"Well, we colored for a while. Haha. Then we got hungry." Theodore explained nervously. "Wanna see what we colored?" He asked and they all looked up at us expectantly.

"Actually I wanna play you guys something." Dave said as he lead us out of the kitchen. "I wrote you guys a song to sing last night-"He paused when we stepped on something squishy. He leaned down and lifted up the carpet to reveal a bunch of toaster waffles covered in maple syrup. Dave picked them up and looked down at the chipmunks sternly.

"We put aside a couple toaster waffles for winter." Simon explained and Alvin pushed him to the side. "And we're not sharing!" He told us both sternly.

Dave dropped the toaster waffles onto the ground in disgust. "Guys, were gonna have food all winter. And if you start storing it now, its gonna get gross. And were gonna half rodents-" He paused when they all looked up at him, almost in disbelief. "Bad, you know, non talking rodents around here."

"In other words guys, leave the food to us. We got you covered." I explained and the tension dissipated. Dave nodded his thanks before gesturing for us to follow him. "Alright, let's go." He said and we all did. "Let's get to work."

He sat the drum down and gestured for the chipmunks to get onto it. Then he sat down at his piano while I stood to the side, watching with a smile. Dave began playing a really catchy tone. "Alright you chipmunks, are you ready to play your song?" Dave asked.

"I'll say we are!" Simon exclaimed and Theodore laughed. "Yeah, let's do it!" He giggled in excitement.

"Ready Simon?" Dave asked and Simon answered with a cheerful okay. "Ready Theodore?" He asked again and Theodore also answered with a cheerful okay! "Ready Alvin?" He asked and when no reply came, he looked down confused. "Alvin?" He asked again.

"Whew, this kicks a hamsters wheel butt!" Alvin shouted and we all looked to where he was running on top of one of Dave's tapes.

"ALVIN!" Dave's soon-to-be signature shout rang out, causing Alvin to trip and fall of the tapes. I chuckled as Alvin jumped back onto the drum and gave his okay as well. Then they began to sing the song. I listened with rapt attention. The song was perfect and by the smile Dave had, he agreed.

"Great job guys." I congratulated when the song was over. The three chipmunks exchanged hi fives at their victory. "I think their ready for Ian." I smiled and Dave nodded his agreement.

XxRebelWriterxX

Dave had made up a little box for the guys to perform in and he put them straight into it. "Alright boys, you can do this." I whispered to them before putting the lid on.

Then we got into my car and made our way back to Jett Records. This time though, we knew this was going to work. Neither of us had any doubt in the chipmunks ability and we just knew Ian would take something new and fresh like the chipmunks.

When we got there, we walked into the waiting area. I went to sit down with the box while Dave informed the front desk that we wanted to talk to Ian and that we weren't leaving until we did. Then he joined me to sit down.

"Dave. Jess." I heard someone say and we looked up to see Ian, smiling at us. Somehow, I knew that smile was forced. "Ian." Dave also smiled, though his wasn't forced. "Hello Ian." I nodded as I followed Dave to a table. He sat the box down as Ian nodded at me.

"I got something for you. It's your next big thing." Dave promised. Ian looked unsure as he said Dave's name, but Dave just held up a finger. "Don't say anything." Dave said as he opened the box to reveal the chipmunks.

"What?" Ian asked as the chipmunks stumbled over each other. Dave looked excited while I had a feeling something was about to go wrong. "Dave, Jess don't do this to yourself."

"They sing!" Dave explained with a smile. However, the chipmunks just looked around, scared and confused. I bit my lip and quietly prompt them on. "Nope. Thy don't." Ian said when they refused to sing.

"Th-the-they do. Ju-ju-just five me a second." Dave promised as he leaned down towards the chipmunks. "Come on guys. Want a plane that loops the loop. Me I want a hola hoop." Dave nervously instructed the guys as Ian gave us both a weird look.

"You know Dave, some people might say it's kinda weird that a grown man and woman would want a hola hoop. But others would say, you know what's weirder that a grown man would bring another grown man a big box with a bunch of chipmunks in it who not only speak English, but can sing." Ian told us, a little rudely.

"But they do sing. We've been practicing all morning." I spoke up, not wanting Dave to get bashed on anymore. Ian was beginning to irritate me.

"Oh, you guys have been practicing. Oh, I didn't realize. Okay." Ian laughed sarcastically as he leaned down to listen to the chipmunks not singing. Instead they just kind of shrunk back in fear. I would too if I was them.

Dave gestured wildly for them to sing, but they just wouldn't. "Yeah, okay, no. Um Dave, Jess, I'm going to pretend that I have a lunch to go to. Oops, I've got a lunch to go to."Ian said before he walked away. I watched him leave with a glare.

XxRebelWriterxX

"What was that?" Dave asked the three chipmunks angrily. Currently, we were on our way back to Dave's apartment, where he would drop me off before going to work.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a- a little stage fright." Simon answered nervously with a small chuckle. "I thought my heart was going to explode!" Theodore quietly whispered. "Were not performing monkey's Dave, why did we have to sing for that guy anyways?" Alvin asked.

"Well, how's this. Pretend I need the money, I hate my job, and your staying at my place so you owe me." Dave replied, almost a little frustratedly. "Calm down, Dave." I whispered as I laid a hand on his shoulder, ignoring how warm it felt. "Were sorry Dave."Theodore apologized.

"Yeah, that helps." Dave growled sarcastically. He then sighed heavily. "Never mind, I'm late for work." He said and Theodore gasped and asked to go with him. "What, so you can mess that up too. Uh uh. You're going home.

"Uh, can I stand in your lap and steer?" Alvin asked and Theodore got excited and began asking something, but Dave cut him off with a look. "Never mind." He said before they all sank back into their seat, disappointed.

A minute later, we pulled up in front of Dave's apartment. "See you later, Dave." I waved as I headed towards my car. "Bye Jess." He called after me as I entered my car. I waved one more time before driving off.

When I got back to my apartment, I sighed as I parked my car and walked into my apartment. I glanced around and sighed. I had a lot of packing to do, with little time to do it. Which really wasn't something I looked forward to.

With a sigh, I went upstairs to my room. Once there, I looked through my phone book for a number for a moving truck. After all, I needed something to load my stuff into. I was gonna put the stuff that wouldn't fit into Dave's apartment into a garage lot. That way, I'd still have it when I found a house.

After chatting with the truck company, and calling somewhere about the garage, I left my house once more. I was gonna need several boxes to pack my stuff into. And since I didn't have any, I'd have to go by some. That, and some newspaper for my breakable things. I didn't want them to break, after all.

When I got to the store, which was only like ten minutes from my house, I got out and went inside. I was only in there five minutes, when my phone rang. Dave was on the other end. He began ranting about about how the chipmunks had messed up his presentation, how they were flooding his house, and a bunch of other things.

"Whoa, Dave, calm down. Look, I'll head over there now. Try your best to save your job, while I try to save you house. Alright." I said and Dave began to express his thanks. I chuckled. "No problem Dave."

I hung up the phone and chuckled, feeling sorry for my old friend. Then I put my cart back up and left the store, heading straight for Dave's house. I was actually a little afraid to see what I would find there.

**Again, sorry about the long wait. But, it's worth it, right? Hopefully your still reading. Thank you dream lighting for getting my attention put back on this story. I'll try not to wait so long next time. See you later and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, alright, here's the update you've been waiting for. Sorry it's been a long time, but my life is pretty busy. Eh, not really. I just haven't been able to do this. I have to use the movie, so it's hard. But Imma do it now! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN!**

**Chapter Four:**

When I said I was a little afraid to see what I might find when I got to Dave's house, I was completely right. The place was an even bigger mess than from when we left. Food and dishes was spread all over the place. The floor was covered in water and what looked like Dave's soaked laundry.

Simon and Theodore were watching Spongebob when I walked in. They didn't look up, but if they did, I'm sure they would've seen my look of horror on my face. "Oh my God, guys! What happened in here?" I asked them after I got over my shock.

I shut the door and went to stand in front of the television. However, right as I did so, it reopened and Dave came running in. He looked just as frazzled as he had sounded on the phone. Dave looked around his house in horror before joining my side.

He had dropped his stuff by the door except for his presentation boards. "Uh guys, what's this about?" Dave asked, holding up the first poster which had pictures of Theodore's butt and said 'the size of Theodore's butt.

"Obviously Theodore's butt." Simon replied as he took his glasses off. "W-w-we told you we colored." Theodore finished as he rubbed his paws together.

"On my presentation boards! You got me fired." Dave nearly shouted. I looked at Dave in surprise. I couldn't believe he got fired from his job. Of course, if you had seen that picture, you'd understand. They were not pretty.

"Oh, we didn't know." Theodore told him sadly. Dave took the remote from the couch and turned off the TV. "We're sorry Dave." He apologized. However, I knew that wouldn't work with Dave. Not when he was this angry.

"Oh you're sorry, that's fantastic!" Dave exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Theodore began stammering in fear. "Sorry doesn't get my job back, now does it Theodore?" He asked angrily before looking up. I looked up too and saw he was staring at the pile of wet clothing. "Why are my clothes laying all over the place?" He asked.

"Oh, we used them to mop up the water. Good idea right?" Simon asked with a nervous smile. Dave's attention, however, was now on Theodore. His eyes were wide and I looked over and saw what he saw. It liked like Theodore had just pooped.

"Oh my God Theodore, did you just-?" Dave asked in horror. Theodore began stammering again as he backed away fearfully. Simon bent down and sniffed the brown thing before picking it up, much to my disgust.

"It's a raisin Dave." Simon informed him, matter of fact. Dave told him to prove it. The look of horror on Simon's face when Dave said that proved it was a raisin. But, to my surprise, he put it in his mouth and smiled.

"Okay, you got me. Look, I want to talk to all you guys. Where's Alvin?" Dave asked as he began to walk away. I followed after him, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Simon spit out the 'raisin' and glare at Theodore, saying something I couldn't hear.

"Alvin! Alvin!" Dave called as he walked into the kitchen. I followed swiftly, while trying not to slip on the still wet floor. He began searching through the cabinets from him, when I head singing coming from the dish washer. Dave must've heard it to because he walked over to it and opened it up.

Alvin screamed in horror when he did and he jumped onto the two front bars. "There's this new thing, it's called knocking!" Alvin exclaimed sarcastically. Dave rolled his eyes and yelled at him to get out. "Uh, I'm waiting for the rinse cycle." Alvin scoffed. Dave didn't care however and he picked him up and took him out of the dish washer. "Whoa, whoa, I'm taking a shower here!"

"You know, if I made a list of my worse days ever, today would be at the top of the list." Dave growled unimpressed. I put a hand on his shoulder to hopefully calm him down, but Alvin's next comment only made it worse. "And it's still early." He said with a smile.

"Clam it, sudsy." Dave warned as the other two chipmunks joined him on the counter. Dave sighed and clapped his hands together. "Okay, guys let me just put to you guys like this, okay? I have no job, no career, my house is always a mess thank you very much." Dave was complaining.

I watched as Theodore backed away fearfully when he bumped into the phone and fell over it. The phone made a beeping noise when none of than Claire's voice came on. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she spoke.

"_Hi Dave, it's Claire Wilson calling and, oh, why did I just say my last name? That was weird. Um, I guess I'm just a little nervous about coming over for dinner. So, yeah, I'm gonna hang up now. I'll be there at seven. Uh, yeah, bye._

"Dinner!" Dave gasped, having forgotten he'd asked her to come over. Good, maybe he should just completely forget about her. Dave looked at the clock and realized it was six thirty. "That's in half an hour!" He began picking up his wet clothes and running around the house in horror.

"Who's Claire?" I heard Theodore ask as I watched Dave run around. I couldn't help but feel jealous. What did Claire have that I didn't? What made her so special. I was the one who was always there for Dave, not Claire. I mean, she's the one who told Dave she never wanted to see him again.

"Claire is Dave's mate, Oh la la." Simon answered him and I couldn't help but glare at him. Claire was not his mate and she had no right to be!

"She is not my mate!" Dave informed them quickly. Before he shrugged a bit. "She's my ex mate." He finished before walking off again. I rolled my eyes once more. Like she even deserved that title. Wow, am I being jealous!

Dave walked back into the living room and began cleaning things up in there. The chipmunks and I followed him. "Okay, this is great." He grumbled as he straightened things up. "Dave, Dave relax." Simon tried to calm him. "You just go get the food, we'll take care of the rest, right?"

"No. Why am I having a hard time believing you?" Dave asked, not even looking up from his cleaning.

" That hurts, Dave, that really hurts." Alvin sniffed. Simon nodded his agreement. "Yeah, we're all in this together." He put in. "Like a family!" Theodore finished with a hopeful smile. That made Dave straighten up.

"No, not like a family!" Dave exclaimed. Alvin, however, ignored him and reminded him of the time. "Right."

"Well, I'm gonna head home and get some more packing done. With any luck, I can move in tomorrow. I really appreciate you letting me stay here Dave." I said, smiling at my friend. He smiled back. "No problem Jess." He looked at his watch. "But I need to go. Bye guys!"

I watched him leave, repressing the urge to sigh despairingly. "You know, you'd feel a lot better if you just tell him how you felt." I heard Simon sat and I turned to look at him in surprise. "I'm pretty sure he feels the same about you."

"What makes you say that?" I asked curiously. Sure there were times I thought that maybe he did feel the same. But with Claire back in the picture, I really didn't have much hope. "I mean, he's been pining after Claire you years, what makes you think he's give me a chance?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

Simon shrugged. "Well, for one thing, he's struggling to make a living right now and he still invited you to come live with him."

"Yeah, but, he could use the help. Look at the mess you guys made, he'll need all the help he can get." I replied before I leaned forward. "And in case you didn't notice, he kinda has a temper problem."

The chipmunks all chuckled. "Trust us, we've noticed. But seriously, I do think you should come clean to him. If you don't, you'll probably regret it for the rest of you live." Simon said and he really had no idea how much those words really affected me.

XxRebelWriterxX

I left right after that, letting the guys get started on cleaning the house. I sighed once more as I got into my car. I really did not want to go back to my apartment and start packing up. I really didn't feel like doing anything.

So I decided to drive around and hope to find something to do. There was a lot of stuff to do here, since this was a pretty big city. That didn't mean it would be easy though. No, nothing ever seemed to be easy in my life any more.

Like moving in with Dave. It just seemed so, intimate. But we weren't even dating. For all I knew, he just thought of me as a friend. Or maybe a sister. Now that would be awful. There's nothing worse than falling for someone who only thinks of you as a friend or sibling. And I knew it would just kill me if I confessed anything to Dave and he didn't feel the same.

But, like Simon said before, if I didn't say anything, I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life. I just didn't know how to tell him. I mean, how do you tell your life long friend that you've been in love with them for years? It just doesn't happen.

Well, maybe I'm exaggerating, but that doesn't make this any easier. Maybe I shouldn't move in. it would just make things even more difficult. And I really didn't need any more difficulties in my life at all.

But then, where would I go? I have no family here that I could live with. Dave is my only friend here and I don't have the money to get another apartment. So really, I'm screwed either way it goes. I will just have to get over it and just try to be happy for Dave and Claire.

Even if the thought of them being together just makes me angry. I still have no control over Dave's life. If he wants to be with her, well, who am I to stop his happiness.

With a third sigh, I pulled into a coffee shop that I loved to go to for quiet. The place was practically empty which was good. I really needed some time to think with out people screaming around me. This place was perfect.

I parked the car and got out, locking it behind me. Then I went inside to the front desk. A young woman who looked about my age was working. I sat down at the bar and she walked up to me. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll take a chocolate chip frappe with extra whip cream." I told her before looking up at the menu. "Oh, and a slice of chocolate chip cake." I added.

The woman, who's name tag informed me her name was Jenny, nodded and walked to the back. A few minutes later, she joined me once more and put my orders on the table. "So, guy troubles?" Jenny asked with a small smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "How'd ya know?" I asked her curiously, not even bothering to deny it. Some things girls just know these things.

"Let's just say, I've been there, done that. So tell me the dets." She replied and I sighed. Usually I wouldn't talk about my personal life, but I guess I was desperate. So, I spilled the whole beans to her, leaving nothing out. She listened with rapt attention. I guess it was a good thing since no one was there. "Wow, that is quite a story girl." Jenny said when I finally finished.

"You have no idea. I mean, I really want to tell him how I feel, but what if he doesn't feel the same and it ruins everything?" I asked. Then I frowned. "Man, I sound like a lovesick teenage girl again."

Jenny laughed. "I get it. Trust me, guys are the biggest mystery you will ever encounter. But, it usually works out in the end. You may or may not end up with Dave like you want, but I'm sure you'll find someone. Just, don't give up hope." She assured me.

I smiled. "Thanks. For listening to me, that is. I don't have any girl friends to talk about stuff like this, but it felt good to get it off my chest."

Jenny also smiled and gave me a one armed hug. "No problem girl. And look, if you ever need someone to talk to, or hang out with, just look me up. Here." She ripped a piece of paper from her note pad and wrote her number on it before handing it to me. "Call me anytime, day or night. But I'd prefer day."

We both laughed. Yeah, I think I could handle this. I think it will be a little bit easier since it looks like I now have a girl friend to hang out with. "So, should I take the chance and tell him? Or, just, leave him be?" I asked, hoping that she could help me out with this.

"No one can tell you want to do but yourself. Really, just weigh the pros and cons of telling him. If you can handle the cons, then you can handle telling him." She answered.

It was really great advice too. Maybe I could tell Dave how I felt. If I just, you know, told him, then maybe he'll feel the same. Then Dave might forget about Claire completely and be with me like it should be. Just me, Dave and the Chipmunks, what could be better?

Of course, there is always the chance he doesn't feel the same and telling him will just ruin everything. What in the world am I gonna do?

**Alright, so, there's the next chapter. Poor Jess is having a lot of problems. But I can totally relate to her. I currently have a crush on a guy who I don't know whether or not he likes me also. He's amazing in every way and I wish I could tell him how I feel. But I don't know what I'd do if he didn't feel the same. Stupid love, why does it have to be so difficult?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been writing a lot this weekend, though I haven't gotten a lot of reviews. Please review on this to make me happy! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I was watching this today, when I decided I wanted to write some more. I love Alvin and the Chipmunks, lol. Mostly Dave though, he is the awesomest! Lols. He's always been my favorite. Even when I was a young girl. If I had been Claire, I would've never let Dave go. I mean, would you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Do you? Didn't think so!**

**Chapter Five:**

After spending about three hours at the coffee place, I finally left to go. Talking to Jenny really helped and I was happy that I now had a girl to talk to. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy talking to Dave. But I can't really talk to Dave about my feelings for him with out, you know, telling him how I feel.

Jenny was right though. If Dave really was the guy I was meant to be with, then maybe it will happen. If not, then I'm sure I could find someone else. But why does the thought of it hurt so much?

It didn't matter though. As I laid in bed that night, I thought about all the good times I had had with Dave. When we met in high school, I never would've thought he would be my best friend. Especially not for such a long period of time.

I was actually the new kid the day we met.

_Starting high school in the middle of the year my freshman year was definitely not the ideal way to go. Especially not one so far away from my friends and family. Moving to LA was a big thing for my aunt. She was a business traveler, so she was always all over the place. I would stay with my grandma when she had to really far for a long time._

_But grandma died the summer before my freshman year. So, Aunt Sophia picked me up and we decided to settle down in LA. Well, more like she decided too. I had no choice in the matter and you can imagine how upset I was._

_My first day started out the same as any other day. Aunt Sophia dropped me off at seven, cause I refused to take the bus. The first thing I was told to do was go talk to the counselor about my schedule. So, that was what I did._

_Then after that, it was pretty much smooth sailing. _

_I wasn't really a people person, so I basically ignored everyone who tried to help me. Though, I did follow them if I needed to find a certain classroom. Then, I just stayed to myself. It wasn't till my free period that I met Dave._

_I had been on my way to the library, planning on reading and catching up on school work, when I passed the auditorium. Inside, I could hear the most beautiful music playing. I had never heard the song before, but the melody was so pretty that I had to stop and listen._

_After a second of standing there, I slipped inside. I bet you can imagine who was sitting at the piano on stage. Yep, it was young Dave Seville._

_Dave looked a lot different when he was a teen. He was scrawny and he had messy brown hair. I wouldn't necessarily call him handsome at this point, but I was a teenage girl. And hearing a guy play such a melody was enough to make me stop and listen._

_Anyway, I sat there for twenty minutes, playing song after song. I didn't recognize any of them, so I knew they had to be originals. And trust me, they were pretty good._

_When he got to his third song, however, he kept stopping right in the middle of the piece. He looked frustrated as he glared at the piece of sheet music in front of him. Like he couldn't find the right note to fit it. I hummed the song he had been playing to myself._

_And then, it hit me. I knew exactly what the piece was missing._

_So, I walked up to the piano, much to Dave's surprise, and I played. Dave watched wide eyed before scooting over and allowing me to have access to the piano. When I finished, neither of us said anything, at least for a minute or two._

"_Wow, where did you come up with that?" Young Dave asked young me and I just shrugged in response._

"_I dunno. It just kind of came to me while I was listening to you." I replied after a second or two. Dave blushed bright red. "You were listening to me?" H squeaked, sounding really embarrassed. I laughed._

"_Yup. But don't worry. I thought you sounded pretty awesome. How long have you been playing the piano?"I asked curiously and Dave shrugged, much like I had only moments before._

"_For as long as I have been able too. Music means a lot to me and I hope to compose music for celebrities one day." He replied and his already red face got even redder. "Sound stupid, doesn't it?" He mumbled._

"_Not at all." I replied and he perked up. "I've always wanted to be a music composer too. I kinda stopped after my grandma died. I always played for her, and now that she's gone, it just didn't seem right to do so anymore."_

_"__Oh, I'm sorry." Dave mumbled as he looked down at the piano. I smiled before placing my hands on the keys once more. "But I think I could do it once more. Maybe you and I can compose song songs together?" I suggested and that really perked Dave up once more._

"_That would be awesome!" Dave almost shouted eagerly. I laughed at his excitement. "Oh, I'm Dave by the way. Dave Seville."_

"_Hello Dave, I'm Jessica Summers." I smiled and some how I knew everything was going to be alright. I made a new friend who loved music just as much as I did. And together, I knew we'd be an unstoppable team._

If only I had known back then how hard it actually is to become a successful songwriter. But at least I still have Dave. I suppose that makes not having my dream realized worth it. Of course, it looks like I might be losing Dave to Claire.

This was all going through my head when my phone rung. I resisted the urge to groan as I got up and walked over to where I had it charging on my dresser. When I saw it was Dave, I instantly became worried. He wouldn't call this late unless something was wrong.

"Hello? Dave? Is everything all right?" I asked when I answered the phone. I listened as Dave explained that the chipmunks had run off. He was afraid that they thought he didn't want them anymore cause he was angry at them. When I asked why he had been angry, I had to resist grinning when Dave told me about his disastrous date with Claire. After all, this had hurt him.

"Well, just stay there Dave. I'll come over and help you look for them. They couldn't have gotten too far." I told him and he thanked me before hanging up.

I sighed before throwing on a pair of gray sweatpants and a hoodie. Then I threw my hair up in a messy bun and put my shoes on before grabbing my keys and leaving. I drove to Dave's quickly, knowing that he was probably already freaking out.

When I pulled up to his apartment complex, he ran straight to me. "They're no where in the complex, I looked everywhere. They had to have left." He said when I got out of the car. I nodded my head.

"Alright, you start walking south and I'll go north. They couldn't have gotten far. They can't drive and the city is no place for little chipmunks. They're probably just hiding scared somewhere." I assured him. He nodded before we went out separate ways.

We searched for hours for them with no such luck. At about three in the morning, Dave called the search off and we met back at his apartment. Dave was really upset about this and I was glad to know he cared. Dave was never good at expressing his emotions, but I could tell he already loved the little fur balls. Which was good because so did I.

Anyway, because it was so late, Dave invited me to stay at his place for the night. I accepted because I really did not feel like driving all the way home. So I got myself set up in the guest room for the night.

I didn't even sleep two hours before I was awoken by terrible dream. I sat up in bed, clutching the blankets to my chest and panting fearfully. My dream had been awful. In my dream, Dave didn't know me, but I knew him. I tried to talk to him, but he pushed me away.

Then it switched to a wedding. Dave and Claire's to be exact. I stood outside the window, watching and crying.

Then it switched to the chipmunks. Dave never let them even because he's given up on his dream of being a songwriter. They had no where to go and they blamed me for their misfortune. They were doing that weird swirly thing in dreams where they were pointing at me and calling me a dream crusher.

Then Dave joined in repeating that he didn't know me and could never love me. Claire was also there, laughing at me. She laughed about how she had won Dave and how I was nothing but a washed out wannabe. Whatever that means.

Then it just got faster and faster like a tornado before I finally woke up. I slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of my room and to Dave's. He was laying sprawled acrossed his bed, looking peaceful and happy.

I turned around to leave again when I heard Dave murmur my name. I turned back to see that he was asleep still. I raised an eyebrow and went to leave again, only for him to say my name again, this time clearer. "Jess! Jess, don't go!" He suddenly yelled and I ran to his side.

He was shaking and fussing around, still continuing to call my name. Was he dreaming about me? If so, was it a nightmare?

I began shaking his shoulder, trying to get his attention. My efforts were futile at first until he suddenly sprang forward, gasping and once again calling my name. "Dave, are you alright?" I asked as I took his hand in concern.

He turned to face me. "Jess? You're alright?" He asked, sounding completely relieved and happy. I gave him a strange look.

"Of course I am. Why? Did you have a nightmare?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled soothingly. "It's alright, so did I. Go back to sleep." I told him and I began to walk away. Though I wished I could stay more than anything.

"Jess, wait!" Dave called and I turned back to him curiously. "W-why don't you stay in here tonight? We've both had nightmares and I'm sure you don't want to be alone as much as I don't." He suggested and it took everything I had not to grin like an idiot.

I walked over to the other side and slipped into the bed. Dave took me in his arms and I cuddled against his chest. Now, to most people, this might seem like a very intimate thing to do. But right now, to Dave and I, this is just us comforting one another. As friends. As much as I hate it. " Good night Dave." I mumbled tiredly.

"Goodnight Jess." I heard him say. And I could of sworn that as the darkness completely took hold of me, Dave kissed me on the forehead.

"_**Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"**_

That was the song I woke up to the next morning. As soon as I heard that song, I nearly jumped out of bed. I would've too, if it weren't for the strong arms keeping me in place. I smiled when I looked into Dave's peaceful face. But I knew I needed to wake him.

"Dave. Dave. Wake up Dave." I gently coaxed him as I shook his shoulder with the one arm I got free. It took a minute, but finally Dave opened his eyes. When he saw me, his arms immediately retracted form my waist, much to my disappointment. I tried not to show how much it affected me though. "Hey, I think the Chipmunks are back." I told him.

We both heard the song as it ended and Dave immediately jumped up. I chuckled and followed him into the other room where we were blessed with the return of our little chipmunks.

XxRebelWriterxX

"Okay, new rule. No going out after nine. And no going out at all unless Jess or I know where you're going." Dave was lecturing the chipmunks again.

After we discovered their reappearance, Dave gave them like a ten minute lecture about not going out and whatnot. Finally, I rescued the chipmunks by reminding Dave that more food was needed in the house. And that was how we ended up here, in the grocery store.

"Were you worried about us Dave?" Theodore asked. He and Alvin both looked at us expectantly and I smiled in reassurance.

"No, I just need to know, that's all." Dave replied as he reached down to grab something. Alvin then asked him if he wasn't worried, then why did he need to know. "I need to know, okay!" Dave replied, a little loudly, causing some lady to look at us.

Dave just kind of gave her a look and she took off. He then walked over to the vegetables and I followed him. I was really in the mood for some corn. I don't know why cause I don't eat corn often. Who cares.

Anyway, Dave was hit in the back of the head with tuna. He yelled out in pain and I turned to him worriedly. He, however, turned to face the chipmunks accusingly while holding the back of his head. "Alvin." He glared, not at all impressed.

However, the chipmunks all pointed to a cart in front of them, where a little blond girl was throwing other stuff. She threw a bag of string cheese at me.

The mother turned around at that point. "Oh, oh, sorry about that." She apologized. "Sorry." Dave and I helped her pick up what her daughter had thrown. Dave just laughed it off and said something about kids. "Yeah, they keep you on your toes. You guys have any?" She asked us.

I had to will myself not to blush. "Yeah, three boys." Dave replied with a nod. I chuckled and mentioned how they were definitely a hand full.

"Some days are better than others." The mother smiled. I had to agree with her on that. Those three were the closest I had ever had to children and I was already starting to love them as my own. Weird right?

"And some days you just wanna close them in a box and leave the box in the park and run away you know?" Dave chuckled. The mother, however, looked completely disturbed my that. She turned away and quickly walked off.

"You do know her daughter is not a chipmunk. So I'm sure the thought of leaving her in a box in the park and running away is just completely horrible." I chuckled and Dave just rolled his eyes. That just caused me to laugh harder.

We turned back around to walk to the cart, when I noticed it was filled with toaster waffle boxes. "Guys, what's all this?" Dave sighed and I held back more laughter. The boys all exclaimed that they were toaster waffles. "Yeah, I can't afford all these toaster waffles."

The guys all made noises of disappointment and Alvin even asked him what. "Well, in case you didn't notice, I don't have a job any-" Dave began, but he was cut off when a familiar song was played on the radio.

Dave and I both froze while the boys began celebrating. "D-Dave, is that your song?" I asked, turning to look at him wide eyed. Dave nodded. "My song."

At that point, Dave's phone began ringing. He took it out and flipped it open before putting it up to his ear. "Hello?" Dave asked and I turned to him, waiting for him to speak. He mouthed that it was Ian. "Yeah, I-I-I'm listening to it right now, but how did you, when did you-?"

Dave hung up the phone after that and he just looked completely frozen in shock. I understood though. I couldn't believe this was actually happening!"We owed ya Dave. You too Jess." Alvin shrugged when Dave and I looked at them incredulously. "So we're good with the toaster waffles, right?"

Dave didn't even answer him. Instead, we just walked away. Both of us had a silly smile on our faces as if we had just won the lottery. Well, we won something. Our chance at finally becoming famous songwriters.

**And that is the end. Of this chapter at least. So why'd ya think? A little fluff in there as well as some memories. Looks like Dave might have some feelings for Jess after all. Now if only he'd realize it and tell her already! Dang. This is probably the longest time I've ever had a couple be together, but not together, if you know what I mean.**

**Anyway! Please review! They keep this story going! Wouldn't want to lose any of my faithful readers and this goes downhill. Cause I'm pretty sure this is like, the only Dave/Oc story out there. Maybe there's another one hiding, but I didn't see it. So, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! This is when it get's good! Their rise to fame. And probably the most important time for Dave and Jess to really connect. Should be an interesting ride, huh? Well, stay tuned to see how this all plays out!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Alvin and the Chipmunks. I wish I did. That would be sweet! But I don't, so don't accuse me of stealing! I am just ****_borrowing _****the characters for a bit. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six:**

The next few weeks went by like a complete blur. I barely remember half the stuff we did, but I was enjoying our rise to fame. It was only a day after we discovered what the chipmunks did that I moved in. that was three weeks ago.

Now, I'm enjoying the time I have with them and Dave. Oh, and Jenny. We didn't lose contact or anything.

But it was still interesting. It didn't take long for the boys to move to the top of the charts. And because of this, we also had more money than we've ever seen. Which means we had plenty of toaster waffles in the house. Which Theo takes full advantage of making sure he has plenty of whip cream on top.

But just because the boys we're famous now, didn't mean they stopped acting like boys. Dave was making soup for them the other day and the funniest thing happened. When Alvin jumped onto the table from the spice shelf, he accidentally knocked over some hot sauce. Which landed in Dave's coffee.

You can imagine how angry he was when he went to take a drink of his coffee and ended up burning his mouth. While I couldn't stop laughing, Dave was furious and the boys- mostly Alvin, which is always- got a stern talking too.

Alvin, however, wouldn't deterred from his tricks, even if it got him into trouble. One day, Dave was asleep on the couch and I was at work. Dave told me he had woken up to a giant A written on his forehead. Alvin was grounded for a week for that, not that he listened to Dave. That kid would be the death of us all, I swear.

Dave also got around to making little sweaters for them to wear. Simon's was blue, Theo's was green, and Alvin's was red with a giant A on it. I thought they were the cutest things and the boys loved them the minute they tried them on.

And that all brings us to today, December 18. We were gonna decorate the tree and I know the boys were excited about that. Dave and I had taken them out earlier to pick one out and after that we went to the store and picked out some lights and other decorations to have around the house. Then we came home and Dave put the tree in the right place and I helped him with the lights. I also put on the tree skirt.

Now we were in the middle of putting the decorations on. The boys would hand an ornament to either Dave or I and then we would hang it on the tree. The ornaments were pretty normal at first, but then they got weird. They handed Dave a bronze cookie cutter. Dave gave them a strange look before hanging it on the tree. Next they handed me a toothbrush. I giggled and took it and hung it on the tree. Last they handed Dave a sandwich. I really started laughing then but Dave told them no. As he should.

December twenty-forth came around. Dave and I sent the boys to bed early before climbing into bed ourselves. Unknown to me, that was also the night Theodore had a nightmare and Dave allowed him to stay in his room.

But the next morning I was woken up by two very excited Chipmunks who jumped onto my bed and started screaming at me to get up and that it was Christmas. "Come on Jess! Get up! Get!" Simon yelled as Alvin jumped. "Stop being slow, it's Christmas!" Alvin laughed.

I giggled and got out of bed and the boys cheered. I slipped on some house slippers and grabbed a robe before following them to Dave's room. When I got there, I saw the cutest thing ever! Theo asleep on top of Dave's head. I told the boys to wait a second and the jumped in anticipation while I went and got a camera. I took a couple pics before setting the camera down and joining the boys.

"Dave! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I giggled as the other two followed suit. "Theodore! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Alvin shouted as Simon shouted that it was Christmas. "On the first day of Christmas, Dave woke up!" Simon sung. "Hallelujah it's Christmas!"

"Christmas! It's Christmas!" I laughed as Dave finally started to wake up. "Wake up lazy bones!" Alvin laughed before all three Chipmunks and I headed back into the living room. Dave following behind us. "You can sleep when you're dead!" Alvin reminded him. I laughed at their excitement. This holiday meant a lot to them.

"Hurry up mom and dad!" Theodore shouted and Dave and I both froze and looked at him wide eyed. "Dad?" Dave asked in surprise. "Mom?" I also asked, feeling slightly giddy at the comment. He thought about me as a mother figure. "Uh, Dave, I meant Dave. And Jess. Hehe." He nervously laughed before leaving. Dave and I exchanged looks before following them.

"This is shaping up to be the best Christmas ever!"Alvin shouted as Simon informed us that we were gonna want to open up his first. The two others though disagreed and told us to open their presents first.

"Wow, you guys got us presents?" Dave asked in surprise. The boys all exclaimed of course as if it were the most obvious thing. The boys jumped jumped on to the recliners footstool, each with two presents by their side. "Alright, Simon."

Dave and I took our designated present from Simon and opened them. Inside were matching paper clip compasses. Which I thought was really sweet. Dave wasn't sure what it was at first, but when Simon told him, he smiled and said that now he'd never get lost. I thanked Simon cheerfully.

"Me next!" Alvin sang and Dave and I took our designated presents. Dave opened up his to find his wallet and I opened mine up to see my favorite necklace. I giggled and thanked Alvin. "Do you like it, really? I wanted to give you something you use everyday."

"And I have been using this, for almost ten years now. Very thoughtful Alvin, thank you." Dave thanked. "I love my present Alvin. This is my favorite necklace." I smiled and Alvin seemed to beam with joy. "Yeah,the look on your guy's face says it all." Alvin chuckled.

"Alright, Theodore's turn." I smiled as Dave and I picked up the papers with our manes on it. "Nicely done Theodore." Dave complimented. "To Dav."

I chuckled when I noticed Theodore had spelled our names wrong. He spelled mine jesika. And he was missing the e on Dave's name. Still, it was a thoughtful present. We opened them up and inside was what looked like a family of pineapples. "Thank you Theodore." I smiled.

"Let's see, it say's Merry Christmas, love Theodore. And it's got a nice pictures of some.. pineapple?" He asked, just as confused as I was, though I didn't say my opinion. "Those aren't pineapples! That's our family." Theodore explained.

"Oh, how cute!" I giggled. Dave, however, looked unsure.

"Uh, look fellas. Let's make sure we understand each other here. I'm not your, you know, dad or anything, right?" he asked and they all looked a little confused. Theo mentioned that he was like a dad. "Well, not really. I mean, we're friends, for sure. I write your music, you know, manage your career."

"Technically I manage it." I spoke up and Dave shot me a "not helping" look. I just shrugged with a smirk. "Make us sweaters." Simon pointed out. "Feed us." Alvin shrugged. "Let us sleep in you bed when we have nightmares." Theodore finished.

"That's what friends do." Dave shrugged as if it were no big deal. They all stared at him as if he were kidding and finally Dave decided to change the subject. He clapped his hands. "So, who wants to open their presents?" He asked as he walked over to the stockings.

"Uh, is that a trick question?" Alvin asked in exasperation. "We do!" They cheered as they ran to the coffee table. They continued to cheer, ready to get their presents. Dave set three envelopes in front of them. "I can't wait to open my first envelope." Alvin said, a little disappointed as Dave handed him their gifts.

They all looked over their gifts in confusion. "They're savings bonds." Dave explained. "You know, it seven years your gonna get to buy yourselves something really nice."

"Do you have any form seven years ago?" Alvin asked and Simon pushed him in warning. "Uh, I mean thank you Dave." He chuckled. "Yeah, thanks Dave." Theodore also said.

"Alright, my turn." I smiled as I ran to my room to grab their presents, including Dave's. His was the biggest to carry and the boys was one medium size box. When I walked in, I handed the boys theirs and Dave's his. "You got me something?" Dave asked with a smile.

"Of course I did. I always do." I giggled and Dave smiled before handing me my own present. "I got you something too."

We all opened our presents at the same time and I was satisfied when the boys all cheered about their present. I got them an xbox and three controllers. "Awesome! I always wanted one of these!" Alvin laughed and so did I. "I figured you boys would love it." I chuckled.

"Wow, Jess, you got me a new guitar." Dave said as he gazed at his instrument in awe. I chuckled and nodded. "Yup, the guy at the guitar store said it was currently the best model to have. So of course I had to buy it for you." I replied.

"Thanks Jess." He smiled as he reached over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, trying to ignore the electric shock I felt any time we touched. Then I opened up my present from him. Inside was the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen.

"It has charms from places we've been since high school. I've been making this for a few years now and now that it's full, I figured it was time to give it to you." Dave explained and I could feel tears welling up.

"Dave! This is the best present you've ever given me. I love it so much!" I exclaimed as I fastened it onto my wrist. Dave chuckled. "It was no problem at all. I'm glad you like it." He said and I shook my head. "I don't like it, I love it!"

That was when the door bell rang and we all looked up at it, wondering how that could be. The door opened and Ian walked in. "Hohoho!" Ian exclaimed and Dave and I both said his name in confusion. "Who wants presents?" Ian asked, ignoring us. The chipmunks all wowed in amazement. "Alright, hey, there's plenty more from where this came from." Ian assured them. "Come on in fellas!"

More guys entered the house and Dave and I stood up. I was suspicious about Ian's intentions. He was a clever guy who always got what he wanted. Which was money. And the chipmunks were money. "What are you doing?" Dave asked with slight frown.

"Just taking care of my boys Dave." Ian replied with a smirk. The boys were all excitedly looking over their presents, trying to decide whose was whose and which to open first. "What you guys get them?" Ian asked turning to them.

Dave went to say savings bonds, but I cut him off. "We both got them an xbox." I said before giving Dave a look that said not to say otherwise. Ian nodded. "Not bad, but did you get them any games?" Ian asked with a smirk.

I held my head up high. "I planned on taking them to get some this afternoon." I answered. Ian nodded thoughtfully. "Well, don't worry about it. There are some games in here somewhere that they can use." Ian replied and I glared suspiciously. "How'd you know we got them an xbox?" I asked.

Ian didn't answer however and just handed Dave some presents. Dave asked of these were for him and Ian gave him a strange look before telling him that it was for the chipmunks. The last present he put on though he said was for him and then asked if he liked the Oakridge boys. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Ian turned to me and handed me another box. "This one is for you Jess." He said and I looked down at it curiously before opening it. Inside was a silver comb, which was covered in rhinestones. It was engraved with the saying, "Merry Christmas Jess, from Ian." I smiled. "Thanks Ian, it's beautiful."

He grinned before turning tot the boys. "And guess what guys! Uncle Ian is going to have a big launch party for the new CD." Ian told them and the boys all cheered. "That's right, press, paparazzi, Hollywood hotshots, the whole nine yards."

The boys all shouted about how cool that was but Dave and I were both concerned about it. Ian turned to us again. "You guys got one week to write me a new hit single, alright, something funky and fresh, k? Peace! We out!" Ian made the peace sign before leaving the house. "Merry Christmas."

"Now it really is Christmas!" Simon chuckled. Alvin climbed onto the helicopter and Theodore began to work it, causing Alvin to fly through the air. He yelled in shock as he flew past Dave and I, who were still frozen to the spot. Dave shot the boys an unamused look before glancing at me. We were both suspicious about Ian's behavior.

"Something doesn't sound right here." I told Dave as we watched the boys play with their new presents. He nodded. "I agree. I think Ian is up to something."

**And now they have their suspicions! Fun right! Lols! I love suspicion! It makes life more fun! Stick around for more! And remember to review! I need those to continue this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I haven't forgotten this story, promise! A lots just happened these past couple weeks My grandpa had been really sick, so we had been spending a lot of time with him. He past away Friday, so I haven't been up to writing. Monday and yesterday was his funeral. So it's been kind of tough. But I'm back! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Alvin and the Chipmunks. I think the real question here though is, do you? Think on that.**

**Chapter Seven:**

The next week seemed to pass by like a blur. The party was on New Years Day, and it was kind of like our first step into our new life. It was pretty thrilling. But all of us ended up staying up New Years Eve all night. So we slept the entire day away, only waking about two hours before the party began.

Thankfully, Dave and I got the song done. It was perfect too and I couldn't wait to hear my boys sing it. On top of that, Dave would be playing guitar for them too. It was all just exciting.

I dressed up all nice for the party too. I had gone shopping earlier that week and bought a new outfit. It was a red halter shirt with a v-cut neckline and a black belt around my waist. I also had on a pair of black skinny jeans and white boots.

I also had my charm bracelet on. I never took it off, well, I did to shower and sleep, but that was about it. It meant so much to me and I couldn't bear to part from it for more than an hour, or eight for sleeping. But even then it stayed on my night stand beside my bed, so it was never to far from me.

My hair was put up in a bun and in an effort to be nice, I was wearing the comb Ian gave me. It was a pretty thing, so it didn't bother me. But I could have sworn I saw a hint of jealousy from Dave when I put it in.

Dave was dressed up in dark blue jeans and a gray shirt, complete with a leather jacket. I was happy to learn that he planned on playing the new guitar I got him at the party when the chipmunks did our new song.

Anyway, that pretty much sums everything up. The party was huge, everyone wanted to be there. Celebrities and paparazzi were all lined up to enter, but only the best of the best was let in. if it wasn't for my boys, I knew there was no way I'd ever be able to get into this kind of party. But I got my own VIP pass with the others.

The boys were immediately taken backstage to get set up for their song and Dave went to get it all set up. I decided to just hang around, see if I recognized anyone. I had invited Jenny, but she couldn't make it cause she had to work tonight. I told her it was probably an all night thing and gave her an invitation, making her promise to show up if she could.

Now I wished for nothing more than for her to show up cause I was _bored!_ I mean, there was all kinds of music going on and whatnot, but I really wasn't a party person. I got all my craziness out in college. So, I just kind of stood near the stage, sipping on a glass of champagne.

It took about an hour for Ian to finally step on the stage and call everyone's attention to him. "Alright, alright! Settle in. Settle in!" Ian's voice echoed as he called everyone's attention to him. "It is a very special night tonight. Here in Jett Records, we pride ourselves in bringing you tomorrows music, today. Oh, and guess what... I did it again! Ladies and Gentlemen, here to sing their new hit single, give it up for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore!"

The room erupted in cheers and clapping as Ian got off the stage. The music began and I watched as a cauldron rose from the ground, smoke spilling out on it's side. I smiled and began clapping along with everyone as the boys jumped out from inside. I listened with pride as they began to sing the new song, Witch Doctor.

I giggled and danced along to the song with the crowd. I couldn't help but glance over at Dave every so often. He looked like he was having fun and he even shot me a few smiles. I would just giggle and return them.

However, when Dave looked behind me and waved at someone, smiling, I immediately felt dread. My feeling were not unfounded because when I turned around, I saw Claire. She was wearing a black button up dress with a brown belt. The camera in her hand told me she was working, but I wished she was anywhere but here. She was smiling and waving back at Dave, causing jealousy to burn within me.

I turned away from her, resisting the urge to smack someone. Why, of all nights, did _she_ have to be here. And why did Dave have to like her so much. What was so special about her? What did she have that I didn't?

These questions continued to plague me as the rest of the song went on, making it impossible for me to pay attention. When the song ended, everyone clapped as balloons fell from the ceiling. Usually, I'm all about balloons, but right now I couldn't think about anything but Claire and Dave.

After their song, the DJ began playing different things that the boys had recorded during the past couple of weeks. I followed Dave over to the autograph table, not once looking at him. The boys met us there soon after and we spent the next hour or so giving out autographs and everything.

But then, it was ruined when Claire came up to the booth with her stupid camera. "Mind if I take a few picks?" She asked and I nearly growled when Dave stood up, saying her name in shock and happiness. Then he told her it was okay to get some picks. "Great. I got a new assignment. I'm covering your rise to fame."

Dave just kind of smiled stupidly, much to my annoyance, until Alvin cleared his throat. I never felt more love and respect for that boy then I did at that moment. "Oh, this is Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." Dave introduced, pointing to each as he said their name. The boys all said their names and I quietly growled when Alvin called Claire hot. "I forgot you guys hadn't officially met."

Claire continued to snap pictures, but I hung back. I wasn't in the mood for them. Or anything else, for that matter. It didn't matter though, cause it seemed like I was being ignored anyway. Claire laughed at their antics before standing up and become serious. "So, Dave, I'm sorry about that night, I-I really thought that-"

"That I was insane." Dave finished and Claire just half shrugged in agreement. "I totally understand. Talking chipmunks, i-i-it's a lot to take in over dinner." Dave assured her. Claire smiled and I crossed my arms wishing she would just leave already.

"But look at you now, you got the career, promising future, kids. You're like a family." Claire laughed as she sank back down to take more pictures.

"Don't say family in front of Dave, it gives him gas. Like, clear the room gas." Alvin said as he held his nose and waved his arm like he was shooing it off. Dave's eyes widened and immediately said that that wasn't true. "Dave doesn't want a family." Theodore sighed sadly.

"You know what, why don't you guys go play, or raid the dessert table, or something." Dave huffed, but Alvin just waved him off.

"Don't take it personally guys. Some people don't know a good thing we they got it." Claire winked as she stood up once more and prepared to leave. "Right Dave?" She asked before walking away. I watched her go with a glare. How dare she say that to Dave.

Dave stood up, frowning and calling her name, but she just walked away. He sunk down into his seat with a sigh. "No offense, big guy, heheheh, but you are not good at this." Alvin pointed out and the other two agreed with him.

"Alright guys, why don't you go ahead and raid the dessert table. We'll be leaving in a couple hours and I'm sure you want to have enough sweets to keep you up all night." I said, shooing them off. The boys cheered before taking off and I turned back to Dave. "You alright, Dave?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on. I think I owe you a dance or two." He smiled and I giggled before following him towards the dance floor.

We didn't get far, however, before this ugly doll dressed up in Alvin's hoodie was thrust into our face, much to our surprise. "Hey, what do you think of this?" Ian asked and both of us frowned in confusion. Dave asked what it was. "It's Alvin."

"That looks nothing like Alvin." I pointed out and Dave nodded his agreement. The thing was just plain wrong! "Well, yeah, it's a prototype. We'll sell a million of these things. It's voice activated. Here, say something to it." Ian prompted.

Dave's frown deepened. "Hello ugly little Alvin Doll that looks nothing like Alvin." Dave said as he took it from Ian's hand. I rolled my eyes in irritation when the thing began speaking back to us in Spanish. Ian grinned and said that we loved it since it was in Spanish. "You know what, that's just weird."

Dave handed the doll back to Ian and we both began to walk away. "Common, Dave, Jess, Dave." Ian spoke, stopping us both. "You gotta expand the munks fanbase. I mean, forget about the music. The music is but a means to the big money. I'm talking about our own fur clothing line, cologne- chipmunkete, something like that. Chipmunk wine coolers."

Dave rolled his eyes and started walking off again. "Ian, their just kids." I pointed out as I walked off after Dave.

"No, their rats. And they could make all three of us so much money if you just let me work with them." Ian tried to persuade as we walked off. Dave pretended he couldn't hear him due to the loud music. "Don't go against me on this, guys! I never lose!" I heard Ian shout after us, but we both ignored him.

"Now, shall we try for that dance again?" Dave asked and I giggled my agreement. He offered me his arm and I took it.

Dave wasn't much of a dancer, but neither was I. We both laughed and carried on as we enjoyed each others company. All thoughts of Claire seemed to leave us as we danced to song after song. Tonight was turning out to be a pretty interesting night.

And then the DJ announced they were going to slow it down for the next song. Dave and I stood awkwardly next to each other as couples all around us began to dance. It made me ache for what they had, only I wanted it to be with Dave. "Would you like to dance?" Dave asked, once again offering his hand. I took it eagerly.

I stepped closer to Dave as he wrapped on arm around my waist and the other still held my hand. I wrapped my free hand around his shoulder and blushed bright red at the closeness we had together. "So, are you having fun tonight?" Dave asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, so far, this has been one of the best nights ever." I replied and he smiled back. "Same here. I can't believe we're finally living our dream. And that were still friends, even after all this time."

I giggled. "Well, your not going to lose me that easily, David Seville. Your stuck with me for a long time." I promised and the grin he gave me nearly stopped my heart. He leaned forward and I swear I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest.

"Promise?" He asked and I tried to concentrate on breathing properly. "Promise." I replied breathlessly.

He leaned forward some more until our lips were only centimeters apart. Right as he went to join them, the song ended and a fast one started up once more. Someone knocked into Dave and the moment was gone. We instantly pulled apart, blushing and refusing to meet one another eyes. "Uh, I think we should gather the boys and leave now." Dave suggested and I nodded wordlessly.

He hurriedly walked off then and I watched him, unsure of what to think. Dave had almost kissed me. Me. Not Claire. I couldn't believe it, it just seemed all too surreal. Maybe, he did feel the same way. I smiled brightly. This night was definitely the best night of my life so far.

**Oh! So close! Dang, don't you hate it when that happens? You think you're finally gonna get a kiss and someone or something ruins the moment! How frustrating is that? But, it looks like Dave does have feelings for Jess. But, what about Claire? And Ian? What's gonna happen next? Huh? Do you know? I do. If you want to too, then continue reading! AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So, now its the chapter that I'm sure many of you haven't been looking forward too: he Chipmunks are leaving. How will Jess take it? Well, you're about to find out! This will be a mixture between a good and bad chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no- and I mean NO- rights to Alvin and the Chipmunks. The right belongs to the one and only ****Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. What a brilliant mind he has, right? And you can't forget his son and the people he works with, who kept up his work even after he died! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eight:**

The next few days following the premiere party were awkward, to say the least. Dave had no intention to bring up the near kiss, and I wasn't about to rush him. But I was getting a little frustrated by his silence. Did that mean he regretted the whole thing? That he wasn't interested in me either?

I hated all these questions. What was it about men that made woman so unsure of themselves? Why did it have to be this way? He had almost kissed me. Me! But, not he's acting like it never happened. I was just, so confused.

The Chipmunks, however, seemed crazier than ever. They broke more unspoken rules this week alone than the entire time they'd been living here. And trust me, that's a lot.

I know it was starting to grate on Dave's nerves, but I just couldn't be angry at them. Mostly because I was never home except after they went to bed. Because of the awkward atmosphere that seems to have surrounded the house, I've taking up working longer shifts and even staying overtime. Then I'd try to preoccupy myself with out going home.

This day, however, I didn't have work and the only thing to do was grocery shop. So I did that and when I got home. Dave and I pulled up at the same time, and neither of us greeted one another. We just kind of looked away and I followed him to the door.

He opened it and when we went in, we were met with a mess. A mess the boys were supposed to have cleaned up while Dave and I were gone. Before either of us said anything, Simon came flying through the air and Dave was able to just barely catch him. "Hey Dave. Hey Jess." Simon smiled with a nervous wave.

We didn't answer as we looked around the house in frustration. This wasn't the first time we had come home to a messy house when we told them to clean this week. "What's going on in here? I though I told you guys to clean up?" Dave asked with a frown.

"I told them the same thing before I left." I said as I frowned and crossed my arms. "Boys, what has gotten into you? You've been really rebellious since the party."

"We are cleaning." Simon said as he pointed to Dave's bedroom. I turned to see what he was pointing at and my scowl deepened I saw a young and- I hate to admit- beautiful woman dressed up in a maids outfit cleaning.

"Who is she?" I growled. I tried not to sound so angry, and even a bit jealous, but by the looks both Dave and Simon sent me, it didn't work. Simon, however, shook his head and turned to Dave.

"Uncle Ian hired us a housekeeper." Simon explained before stepping closer and whispering. "She's also a masseuse." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Who cares about what she could do. I certainly didn't.

Before Dave or I could answer, Alvin's yelling drew our attention to him. "Come on, move over road hog! Drive it or park it pal! Get in the slow lane!"

Both of us stood up and turned to face Alvin fully. I didn't recognize the game he had and I briefly wondered where he got it. I opened my mouth to ask, but Dave was first. "Where did you get that game?" He asked with a frown.

"UH, Uncle Ian. Move it or lose it! Get some training wheels buddy!" Alvin answered before he continued to yell at the TV.

"Okay, you know what, that's enough." Dave said as he walked around and turned the ceiling fan and TV off. Alvin got angry and asked what he was doing cause he was about to beat his high score. Neither Dave nor I cared. "Too bad, where's Theodore?"

I spotted him in the kitchen at the same time Dave did. He was inside a basket full of chocolate and other goodies. We walked over to him, again, neither of us were happy. "Spit it out." Dave told him sternly, but Theodore crossed his arms and shook his head defiantly. "Spit it out." Dave told him once more but Theo just shouted no.

I reached forward and picked up a card that I saw laying near the basket. It said it was from Jett Record with a message from Ian telling the boys to enjoy them. I growled. "Jett Records. Of course." I said with a scowl.

"Okay. That's it. Meeting now." Dave said as he picked up the basket and I followed him into the living room. He set the basket down. "Everyone one the couch. Uh could you give us a minute?" He asked the maid. She nodded and rolled her eyes a bit before walking off. I didn't like her.

Dave sat down as Alvin waved by to the "housekeeper". I stood behind him. "Okay, guys, look, it's hard, I know. Three months ago, you were hiding out in a tree somewhere and now you're-" Dave began, but he was cut off.

"Major Rock Stars!" Alvin said in a deep baritone voice. He had sucked in the helium from the balloon, causing it to change the sound of his voice. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Whatever. My point is just because your-" He began, but was once again cut off by Alvin's deep voice. Dave scowled and reached forward, hitting the balloon away from Alvin's clutches. "Doesn't mean you can have or do whatever you want!" Dave finished in frustration.

"Well, Uncle Ian says we should always be happy." Simon pointed out and I rolled my eyes. Ian says a lot of things, but I didn't believe them for a second. Well, I mean, the boys _**do **_deserve to be happy, but that's not my point. "Kay, you know what, he's not your uncle." Dave told them as he pulled balloons from the ceiling fan.

"He also, David, said that we should be making twenty dollars a day." Alvin pointed out as he jumped off the couch and onto the coffee table.

I rolled my eyes. "Boys, your making way more than twenty dollars a day. But Dave and I have been putting it away for you for the future because we care. It's kind of like storing nuts for the winter. Except, with money that can get you way more than just food." I explained.

"Ah! Winters for losers!" Alvin stomped as Simon joined him on the table as well. "Yeah, and shouldn't we have a say in how to build our investment portfolio?" Simon asked and Dave and I shot them incredulous looks.

"Were is all this coming from?" Dave asked with a frown. I nodded. "Yeah, you guys are just kids. Money is a lot of responsibility." I finished.

"Kids, Dave and Jess, or rats?" Alvin asked with a glare. Simon crossed his arms and glared at us as well. Dave and I exchanged looks, not sure why the chipmunks were acting so weird. Then we quickly looked away as the awkwardness presented itself once more. "What?" Dave and I asked simultaneously.

"Well, Uncle Ian says were like his family." Theodore said as he pushed past his brothers and shot us an almost accusing look. I instantly felt bad for Theodore. I knew he looked at us like we were his parents and while I was more than happy to take that role, Dave was not.

"Oh yeah, well, if you love Uncle Ian so much, and you don't think we're watching after you, why don't you go live with Uncle Ian!" Dave snapped before he walked away and stormed to his room. I watched him go before turning to the boys.

"Guys, Dave and I both do so much for you. You may not think so, but it's true. Dave took you in and he took me in. He cares." I said before I also turned away and walked to my room. If only I knew the disaster that was going to happen soon.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next morning, I woke up feeling like something wasn't right. I pushed myself out of bed and quickly dressed before leaving my room. I walked into the living room and saw that all of the boy's toys were gone.

I gasped before noticing there was people outside and I walked out. Dave was standing next to a black car where another man was putting the boys luggage into the car. "Dave, what's going on?" I asked as I joined him.

He didn't turn to face me. "The chipmunks decided that we didn't care enough about them and that they were going to leave us." Dave replied as he crossed his arms and frowned.

I looked at the car in disbelief as Ian rolled down the windows. "I told you guys, I never lose." Ian said as the man who had loaded up the luggage started the car. Ian rolled up the window and we watched  
them drive away.

For a second, I was upset before instantly becoming angry. "How could you let them go!" I nearly shouted as Dave finally turned to me.

" I didn't force them to leave, okay! They were the ones who decided we weren't good enough for them. I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen to me." Dave replied as he glared at me. I returned it.

"You obviously didn't try hard enough because there they go!" I shouted, pointing at the disappearing black car. "Jeeze Dave, did you really have to make it seem like you didn't care? The way you've been treating them is probably why they left!"

"The way I've been treating them? How did I treat them any different than you have? Both of us are to fault here. Who's the one who's been staying away until long after they go to bed? And leaving before they get up?" He accused.

I balled my fist to prevent me from slapping him like I so wanted to do. "Who's the one who refused to call them family? Huh? Dammit Dave, everyone knows how much you love those boys! But your too insecure to actually admit that you might actually love someone other than yourself!" I yelled.

I could tell instantly that my words had hurt Dave, but I was too angry to take them back. All my frustration seemed to have piled up until it finally decided to explode. And Dave, the person who caused it, was the one getting the other end of it.

"How dare you! I let you move in here and I let the chipmunks move in. Obviously I care. Why should I have to admit it? You're the one who is completely ungrateful for everything I've done. And your the one who's been distant." He snapped back.

My anger was quickly reaching it's breaking point. " Do you know why I've been distant, David Seville? Because you've been too damn blind to see how I feel." I growled. I tried to keep my voice calm, but I knew it wouldn't last.

"Oh yeah, and how do you feel? The only vibe I've been getting from you is anger and jealousy. Like the way you act around Claire. What do you have against her? She's a nice person and _you _always have to treat her like she's dirt." He accused me and that was when I finally snapped.

"You want to know WHY I always act like I do around Claire? Why I'm always so angry and jealous? Well, here's why, it's because I love you." I told him finally. He reeled back in surprise as I continued to glare at him. "You've been so damn blind lately to notice, but I've had feelings for you for as long as I can remember. Why do you think I always helped you? And why do you think I almost kissed you at the Premiere Party? I was hoping you would catch on after that, BUT YOU DIDN'T! And THAT is why I've been distant lately. Because YOU keep sending me mixed signals and I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I love you. But it's obvious you don't feel the same."

After I said all that, I turned around and went inside. My keys were on the table and I grabbed them before leaving the house once more. Dave was still standing in the same spot, looking at me in shock. "I'll send someone over to get my stuff later. Bye Dave. Hope you have a nice life." I said before walking away.

Dave started yelling at me to come back, but I didn't listen to him. Instead, I held back my tears as I climbed into my car and drove away. I needed to put as much distance between Dave and myself and fast.

But after driving for ten minutes, I pulled over and buried my face into my hands. Tears poured from my eyes and sobs rocked my body.

I couldn't believe all that I had just said to Dave. But it was a relief to finally say it all. Maybe now he'd understand. But it didn't matter. I was done with him. After this, I would never shed a tear over Dave Seville ever again. I would be strong and I would move on with my life because I obviously wasn't meant to be with him.

And with that revolution, I sat up straight and wiped the tears from my eyes. I was going to be strong. But first thing first, I needed to find a place to stay. So I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number of the one person I trusted enough to help me. "Hey, Jen, it's me. I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight?"

**And there you have it. What did I tell you, it was an awesome, but horrible chapter! And hey, Jess finally admitted that she loved Dave. Then decided she was never going to see him away. Such a shame right? Wonder what's going to happen next! Smiles! AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not sure how long the boys were at Ian's house before the began their tour, so I'm just going to make it a week. If it was less or more, oh well. This is fan fiction people! I'm aloud to change it up! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the amazingness that is Alvin and the Chipmunks. If I did, I'd probably be super rich and not on fan fiction. So, yeah. BYE!**

**Chapter Nine:**

A week went by quickly. And it was probably the worst week of my entire week. I missed my boys and I missed Dave. Jenny tried to convince me to call him, but I refused to. There was only so much heartbreak one girl could take. And I was not about to hear from him that he wasn't interested. Knowing and hearing can be two different things- if that makes sense.

Dave's tried calling me several times this week too. I swear, he's going to blow up my phone! He calls me at least ten times a day and then texts me about twenty. It got so bad that I finally just turned my phone off.

I quit my job too. My boss was such a jerk anyways and I was tired of all his nonsense, especially with everything going on. Jenny said she could try to get me a job at the coffee shop, but I hadn't thought much of it. I had plenty of money anyways.

While most of the money had been for the boys, as their manager, I did get my own cut of it. I had plenty of cash to last for a while.

So, I've been looking around at apartments. I didn't want to be in Jenny's way for too long, though she told me I was fine. I did buy groceries for us a few days ago and I told her I planned on helping pay the bills.

I was grateful she had given me a place to stay, but it just wasn't the same. I was still furious at Dave, but I missed him. He was my best friend, and it was just weird not being there for him. But like I said, there's only so much heartbreak a girl can take!

My boys, however, were a different story. As I've said before, I think of them as my own children. And well, anyone who's a mother can tell you the pain of being away from your child is the most horrible thing you'll ever feel. I had felt like I had finally had a family, and a few bad decisions had ripped that away from me. And it hurt.

So, that was why I found my self in my car, a week later, heading towards Ian's house, with every intention to demand I see my boys. And if I had too, I would fight for them. They were my world now, and I wasn't about to let some money-loving jerk take them from me.

As I pulled up to Ian's house, I had to begrudgingly admit that he has a nice place. Being rich did have it's advantages, but money never mattered to me. Family and friendship are two of the most important things in my life.

Anyway, I parked my car and got out, grabbing the keys as I went. I locked my car behind me as I made my way up the steps leading to the front door. With a deep breath, I knocked on the door. It took a minute before someone answered. The man who answered was the same man I had seen when the boys left- he was the one who put their luggage in the car. "May I help you?" The man politely asked.

"Yes, I would like to talk to Ian. And tell him I'm not leaving until he comes out here." I told him sweetly. The man simply nodded and invited me in before go to find Ian. I looked around the house in slight awe. It was just as amazing outside as it had been inside. Maybe even more so.

"Jess, what a pleasant surprise." Ian's said as he walked into the room. "To what do I own the pleasure?" He asked and I briefly wondered why he was talking like that. But I shrugged it off, Ian was a strange guy.

"I wanted to check up on the boys. Say hi and all." I replied, but Ian looked hesitant to let me in. "Look, I'm not trying to steal them from you or anything. I just want to see them." I promised him and he finally nodded his consent.

"They're playing out back." He said before gesturing for me to follow him. I did so, unable to keep my eyes from wondering around. This place really was amazing.

When we reached the back, we arrived in time to see Theodore, on top of a car, come flying through the air and crashing into a side table. I gasped fearfully. Alvin and Simon rushed to their brother's crash zone. "Wait here." Ian told me and I did as he said. After all, I didn't want to take the chance that he'd throw me out.

"Why didn't the airbags deploy!" I vaguely heard Alvin say. "Theodore, don't go into the light!" Simon added.

I was able to breathe properly however, when Theodore climbed out from the wreckage, looking dazed but otherwise alright. "Woo, let's do it again!" He cheered as he joined his brothers. They all cheered.

"Playing hard?" Ian asked and I glanced over to see him sitting at a piano now. I was still standing in the doorway, and I knew none of them knew I was there. Alvin told Ian that they were playing hard. "Good, because tomorrow you start working hard. Coast to coast in five days."

I frowned. He was taking them on a tour. Touring was no life for a kid! It would just wear them down into nothing. "But, Dave and Jess says that touring is no life for a kid." Theodore spoke up with a frown. I smiled, my boy knew what he was talking about.

"For a normal kid. You guys are superstars!" Ian informed them and they all cheered. "Which reminds me, Simon, let's get rid of these boring glasses and try on these super cool, in the now glasses." Ian said as he took Simon's glasses from him and stuck another pair on.

"These would be great, if I could see out of them." Simon said as he flailed his arms around and squinted. Ian frowned. "You're eyes will adjust." He said.

After that, I couldn't help but step in there. "Ian, give the kid back his glasses. He's needs to see if you want him to do anything." I said.

All three chipmunks gasped when they saw- or in Simon's case, heard- me. I giggled and waved. "Hey guys, did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" I asked with a smirk. They all rushed forward and jumped into my arms.

"We thought you didn't care about us no more." Theodore admitted sadly.

I scoffed at the ridiculous sentence. "Theo, you and your brothers are my life now. You're like the sons I never had. And nothing is ever going to keep me away from you." I promised him while also shooting Ian a pointed look that said I mean it. Ian just smirked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Hey Uncle Ian, can Jess come on tour with us?" Alvin asked and the other two cheered in agreement. I giggled. Man I had missed these three during that long week we had been separated. It was just too much, I never wanted to be away from them that long again.

Ian seemed to think about it for a minute before he nodded. "Alright, I suppose it wouldn't be too horrible to have Jess come along with us." Ian agreed and I smiled. "Yay! Thanks Ian. I don't know what I'd do if I were separated from them any longer than I already have been." I giggled.

"Hey Jess, how's Dave doing? I know he didn't want us around or anything, but I still want to know." Simon asked and the chipmunks all looked at me. I wanted to tell them that Dave did care about them, he was just too stupid to notice it. But by the look Ian was shooting me, I knew that would be a bad move.

"I honestly don't know. After you guys left, Dave and I got into a huge fight. I haven't seen or spoken to him since then. Not interested in doing so either." I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Simon didn't look convinced by my tone, but it didn't matter. Ian began ushering us to the tour bus that was waiting outside and we were all too ready to begin. I still couldn't help but worry about what this could possibly do to my boys health.

XxRebelWriterxX

Ian wasn't kidding when he said he said we would be going from coast to coast. Our first time was LA, but that wasn't a big deal since we lived there. After that we went to San Francisco, then to Las Vegas. After that, we traveled down to Phoenix, Arizona to Denver Colorado and Austin Texas.

I myself was getting tired from all the traveling we seemed to be doing. Not to mention I had car sickness if I was in the car for too long. I had to carry around peppermints and a bottle of Dramamine.

But we didn't stop there. We went from Detroit to Cincinnati. After that we headed to New York where the boys got their first pictures done. I stood to the side, watching as Ian directed the boys on the poses they should do. Some of them were really cute, others just annoyed the hell out of me. I mean, what kind of mother wants to see her son get their picture taken while slapping their butt?

But I went with it, not saying a word. I could see how much fun my boys were having, and I wasn't about to ruin it. Or give Ian any reason to send me home. I had to be there for them.

A couple days after the photo session, we headed to a studio. The boys were going to be in their very first commercial. Any mother would be happy for their kids. But I wasn't. They were exhausted! As I had suspected, Ian had been running them to death.

They could barely keep their eyes open when they tried to film the commercial. "If the chipmunks like crunchy nibbles, your pet will love them." The announcer guy was saying.

After the food was poured into the bowl, however, Theodore crashed into his bowl, passing out instantly. The other two just stood there, swaying to the side and yawning. I hated seeing m kids like this, but Ian wouldn't listen.

The director called cut, and to my surprise- and anger- Ian approached the boys and pulled out a horn. He blew it right in Theo's face, causing him to jump up in surprise. It didn't help much though and soon the boys were on the verge of passing out again.

After that, I practically demanded that Ian let the boys get some sleep before we did anything else. Ian wouldn't hear any of it though because now we had to go to a recording studio. I growled silently as I stood next to Ian twenty minutes later.

The boys were in the recording booth, and they were barely able to hold them selves up. And they could not sing to save their life. It wasn't long before they just crashed. Immediately, Ian and the other guy- who I didn't bother to catch his name- began arguing about how they couldn't stay up and other stupid stuff.

Finally, Ian walked away and I watched him suspiciously. "Where are you going?" I demanded as I followed him. He went into the lobby and walked over to where they had a Starbucks in- and yes I said IN- the building. "Oh no, you are not giving three kids coffee! It'll drive them nuts!"

Ian didn't listen to me however as he bought the drinks and tried to assure me he knew what he was doing. Already knowing this was going to be a train wreck, I stood back and watched as Ian handed the boys the drinks before joining us once more. "There that ought to keep them away." He smiled smugly.

However, right after that, the boys went completely insane. Alvin began swinging on the microphone while the other two flew acrossed the room, laughing and shouting as they did so. I giggled. "Believe me now, Ian? And when this wears off, they're really going to crash." I smirked.

Ian just shot me a look before sinking into his chair in frustration. Ian had no clue how to take care of kids, and this proved it. All he was doing was making a fool out of himself, and I was enjoying every minute of it.

But even so, the dull ache in my heart was something I couldn't get over. All I could think about was Dave and how much I missed him. Sometimes I questioned if leaving him had been the right decision. That had been over three weeks ago, but I couldn't get over it. I missed him so much. I knew there would always be a special place in my heart for Dave Seville.

**And I end it here! I had planned on making it longer, but once I started, it just got longer and longer. So I decided to split I up! Here's this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here you have it! The next chapter! I got it up fast right? I just really want to write this one already! This is probably my favorite chapter so far! It makes me squeal with happiness! Common guys, squeal in happiness with me!**

**Oh, you haven't read it yet? And you have no clue why you would be squealing. Hehe, that's right, this is only the beginnings authors note! Well, get to reading then! Don't just hang around here all day! Go! Go! Shoo! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: This chick right here- meaning me- has no( AND I MEAN NO) rights to anything Alvin and the Chipmunk related! In fact, I'm just borrowing all these wonderful characters for fun! I do own Jess though! She's mine! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!**

**Chapter Ten:**

I was right about the chipmunks crashing right after the sugar in the coffee left their bloodstream. In fact, I had to carry them back to the car and to their rooms when we got home. Yes, we were back in LA and yes I had moved in with Ian.

It hadn't exactly been a win for me, but I wanted to be with my boys. And to do that, I had to move in with the person who was taking care of them- Ian.

Anyway, the boys got a nice rest and the next day, we were rehearsing for the next concert. The boys were wearing new outfits that Ian had forced them into and I can honestly say that I did NOT approve. They just didn't look right.

That didn't seem to matter to Ian though. He just continued to walk around like he knew everything. In fact, that's what he was doing as we listened to rehearsal. It didn't take long for Ian to get annoyed by something either. "Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut!" Ian said as he walked onto the stage. Everyone stopped and turned to face him while I stood to the side.

"C'mon guys, we need more energy! Okay? We need more dry ice, okay? We need more, y'know, wow! We're the chipmunks for crying out loud!" Ian was pepping. The boys stepped forward.

"This is absurd! I feel like P-Diddy with fur." Alvin complained. And I couldn't help but agree with him. "To be honest, the new songs don't really sound like us." Simon pointed out and I also agreed with him on that.

"You know what I think? I think the new direction is perfect. It's all about today's edge." Ian told them. Theodore stepped forward and told Ian that Dave had always said it was all about the music. Ian began to mock what Theodore had just said. "You know what- Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave is not here! Okay, it's me, fun Uncle Ian. Alright? Okay?"

The boys all just exchanged looks like they were unsure with what was going on. Ian's attention, however, was turned to two choreographers. "Oh, oh, oh What are- what are you gonna say?" Ian asked as he pointed to one of the dancers. The man just held his hands up in surrender. "What's you name?"

"Taffy." He answered with a frown and a nonchalant shrug. Interesting name.

"Taffy? What kind of name is taffy? What do you do?" Ian asked and I rolled my eyes. It was quite obvious what he did. But Ian's stupid. Taffy answered saying he did choreography. "I don't- I don't know what choreography is. What is that?"

Everyone, and I mean everyone, shot him an incredulous look. He was a record producer and he didn't know what choreography was? "It's dance." Taffy replied.

"Oh is it, dancing? Well next time say I'm the dance guy." Ian told him before his ear piece beeped. He answered it as he walked off. "Yellow? Who? Dave Seville?" My head snapped up fast and I watched Ian walk away.

Quickly, I followed him, listening to this end of the conversation. "Name rings a bell, a dead broken bell." Ian was saying. "Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea Dave. The boys and Jess are still stinging a bit from you kicking them out the door."

I frowned. What was he talking about? Was he lying to Dave about me? How dare he! "Denial! Uh no, twelve months actually if we can get China to go chipmunk." Ian was saying. "They're doing great! Haha, their loving life, living large. Face it Dave, all four of them have moved on."

What was he doing? Why was he lying to Dave about all this. And why am I don't doing anything to stop it? "They're happy now. Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen Dave because we got a big world tour we're gonna start tomorrow and none of them need the extra pressure, okay? We'll send you a post card."

After he said that, he began making noises and pretending that he could no longer hear Dave. I stood there in disbelief as he hung the phone up. Ian was lying to Dave about us, about me. "Ian, was that Dave?" Alvin asked and I turned to where the boys were standing on a drum set.

"UH, yes, yes it was. And he just wanted me to let you know that he's doing great and he's happy. He's really, really happy. So alright." Ian replied and I growled to myself. He was lying to them. How long had he been lying to all of us?

"And is he coming to the show?" Theodore asked as he ran forward, accidentally knocking Alvin over, and looked up at Ian anxiously.

"You know what, I sent him tickets, and here's the thing, he sent them back. Yeah, I know. I guess he's busy you know? Got better things to do. Hey common, what's with the long furry faces? We're gonna have fun, we're gonna have a big show. I'll tell you what, you guys like deep tissue message? I know a guy. Let me call my guy, I'll get right on that."

Ian began walking away, but I stopped him before he got to far away. "You're a liar, Ian Hawk!" I growled and he anxiously turned back to see if the chipmunks were still there. They weren't.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have things I need to do." Ian said as he tried to walk around me. I wasn't letting him get away that easy, however, and I effectively blocked his path.

"I heard you on the phone with Dave. How dare you! How long have you been feeding us lies to set us against each other? We had been perfectly happy until you stepped in!" I snapped. Ian looked unfazed however.

"We;re you really? I knew how you felt about Dave, but you never said anything. I can only imagine how horrible that had been for you. Especially when he started seeing Claire again. We're you ever really happy with him, or did you just tell yourself that because of the way you felt." Ian asked me and I took a step back, realizing he was right.

However, that wouldn't take away the fact that he had lied to all of us. "I'll be back." I warned him before I turned around and ran out of the building. I was not about to let Ian ruin my one shot at a family. Unfortunately I needed to do something I had told myself I would never do again- go see Dave Seville.

XxRebelWriterxX

When I pulled up to Dave's house- oh did I forget to mention we bought a new house, my bad!- I couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. Three weeks is a long time. And what would he say when he saw me? Was he angry? I didn't know what to do!

But I had to go in there. Dave was the one person I counted on helping me get those boys back safe and sound. And I knew together, we could do anything! Cheesy, right? But I seem to live in a would full of cheesiness.

Anyway, my thoughts are stalling time. I climbed out of the car and locked it behind me before going to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked. It was funny, only a month ago, I wouldn't be this nervous to see Dave. And I wouldn't have knocked. I still had a key, but due to recent events, I decided it would be better to knock.

The door swung open, and in front of me stood Dave Seville. He seemed to have changed a lot these past three weeks. His hair was a mess, ruffled from no sleep and no care. He was wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He seemed skinnier and maybe a little taller too. His eyes, once a bright brown color, were dull and lifeless now as they stared at me in shock.

It was obvious he has had as hard a time as I have. "J-Jess?"He finally said my name, as if he couldn't believe I was actually standing there in front of him. I smile, almost sheepishly. "Hey Dave." I said.

Dave then surprise me by pulling me in for a hug, crushing me against his chest. I chuckled and returned it. I had missed this, the way his arms felt around me. The warmth his body provided was enough to set me on fire. Mostly, I missed him. "I missed you so much Jess." He told me as we pulled apart.

"I missed you too Dave, so much. These past few weeks have been hard." I admitted. Dave nodded his agreement before ushering me inside. "I actually came back because I need your help." I told Dave.

To my surprise, Dave looked a little disappointed. But what about? It was clear he didn't feel the same about me, so why should he be upset? "Why? What's going on? Are the chipmunks okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

I smiled. He did care about them. I always knew he did. Dave is just a stubborn man. I knew this. "I wouldn't exactly say they're fine. Ian has practically worked them to death! And he won't listen to me about it! They don't belong out there, they're too young, Dave! They can't handle it." I ranted. I needed to get out the frustration I had been feeling the past few months after all.

"Whoa, Jess, slow down. What's going on? You're not making much sense." Dave said and I took a deep breath and nodded.

"We got to rescue them, Dave. They need someone who will actually care and take care of them. Can you please help me?" I pleaded. Dave looked shocked by my request and for a minute, I was afraid he was going to turn it down. I looked down at the floor.

"Of course I'll help you! And Jess." He said as he tilted my chin up to lock eyes with him. "You're gonna need someone to help you out with those boys."

And then, he kissed me. Inside, I was squealing like a school girl. Finally, Dave was kissing me. But on the outside, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss as I brought one hand up to cup his cheek. And the kiss was everything I had ever imagined it would be. The only world to really describe it was magical.

It ended as abruptly as it had began, but that didn't mean it wasn't any less wonderful than it had been. I kept my eyes closed, however, afraid that this was just a dream. Dave chuckled. "Are you going to open your eyes, Jess?" Dave asked.

I shook my head. "No way cause if this is a dream, I never want it to end." I replied and kept my eyes firmly shut.

"Well, I can promise you, this is no dream. Common on Jess, open your eyes so I can see you beautiful blue eyes once more." Dave prompted. I wanted to ignore him and stay as I was. But I could never just not do as he asked.

I opened my eyes and saw him sitting there in front of me, and amused smile on his face. I couldn't help it, I grinned wide enough to put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "Dave! Does this mean you love me too?" I asked, suddenly feeling very giddy.

"Yeah, Jess, it does. And I'm sorry it took so long to realize. I guess you never know how special something is until you've nearly lost it. I love you Jessica Summers and I have no plan on ever letting you go again."

My heart swelled at those words and I couldn't help but jump forward and kiss him once more. The past few weeks have definitely been hell, but I would relive it all again if it meant ending like this. I pulled away from Dave when I needed to breath again.

"I love you too, Dave Seville. And didn't I tell you you wouldn't get rid of me so easily. Now common! We got to plan! Tomorrow, we have three chipmunks we need to rescue!" I smiled, feeling happy than I have in a long time.

**Alright, and there you go! Their finally together! Only took ten chapters for them to finally be together! I hoped you enjoyed it! AND SEND ME A REVIEW! I'M HUNGRY FOR SOME COMPLIMENTS! Yes, I'm weird! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys, here is the long awaited final chapter to the first movie! I know you have been waiting impatiently for a long time and I apologize. Life is just hectic, and I've been into this show called H2O Just Add Water. I've been watching it nonstop! So, writing has been the last thing on my mind. But it's time I did so, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I wish I did though! That would be so cool! Hehe.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

The plan was to sneak into the concert and get the boys back that way. It seemed pretty good since the place would be packed with people. The only problem was security. Oh, and the fact that the place was sold out when we got there.

"Oh, come on, you got to have two more tickets." Dave asked, almost pleading with the man at the ticket booth. The man, however, just shook his head and said he was sorry. Dave nearly groaned in disbelief.

Then I got an idea. "The back." I said, pointing to where I had just seen some press people go. Dave smiled and called me a genius before we both ran.

In the back, their was a lady sitting at a table. She had paperwork in front of her, obviously the names of people they were allowed to let through. I just tried to groan and bit my lip. How were we going to get passed them. Dave tried not let let his own fear get through as he told her his and my name.

She began riffling through the papers, looking to see if we were on the list. I held Dave's hand tightly in my own. I knew we weren't there, but we really needed a miracle. "Uh, no, there's no Dave Seville or Jessica Summers on this list." She said, shrugging her apologies.

"You know what, that's fine. We're the editor and photographer for the LA Music Journal." Dave told her as we began making our way towards the door. The security guy stopped us however as the woman said she didn't think so.

We were saved, however, when the last person I wanted to see came out and stopped them. "It's okay, their with me. Their my assistants." Claire smiled. I wasn't happy that she was our way in, or that Dave was smiling at her. But I followed nonetheless, never letting go of Dave's hand. I wanted her to see that he was taken now.

"Thanks Claire." Dave said as we walked through the back. Claire asked what was going on right as we nearly walked past some security guys. Dave pulled us behind a corner. "We gotta get our boys back, but Ian is trying to keep us out." Dave explained and I saw the slight surprise on Claire's face when she looked down and saw our intertwined fingers.

She shook it off, however, and forced a smile. "You're boys." She said while Dave and I looked around, making sure we wouldn't get caught. "I know, t-t-that probably sounds weird coming from me." Dave shrugged and I smiled. Yeah, it was weird. But it was a good weird.

"It's a good weird though." Claire nodded, proving that she felt the same way I did. I didn't know what to think about that. "So, you two are together now." She asked with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and Dave looked sort of sheepish.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't lead you on or anything. I mean, I did like you and I do care about you, but I care about Jess more. I hope your alright." He said, looking concerned. Claire just forced another smile.

"I'm fine Dave. Just, go and get your boys back. They belong with you two, not Ian." Claire assured him. I knew that she wasn't alright. And though she had tried to deny it, I could see she did still have some feelings for Dave. But she also respected his decision and the fact that she had pushed him away to begin with.

"Right. Let's go." He nodded and led us back out into the open. Luckily the security guys had moved and we were able to slip through pretty easily. Dave opened the door to where the concert was being held and we walked in.

We walked into the cheering crowd and looked up. I saw my boys, dressed up in those stupid outfits, singing songs I knew they didn't like. Dave did too and I could see how much it hurt him. He had done this to them. By allowing them to leave the way they had to Ian, he allowed them to change into something they weren't.

I squeezed his hand. "It wasn't your fault, Dave. How could you have known what Ian would do to them. If anything, it's my fault for not have stopping it when I had the chance." I tried to assure him. He smiled. "It's not your fault either Jess."

Claire was watching us both, I could feel her intense gaze as we spoke. I looked over to see a strange expression on her face. I didn't know what to think of it. She shook it off however, when I turned to her. "If you guys are going to do something, do it fast." Claire said as she handed me her camera and Dave her pass. "Here, you're press remember."

"Thanks." Dave nodded and so did I. Then, together we slowly walked down the aisle, hoping to get close enough to catch the boy's attention before security threw us out.

We were nearly there, too, until we were recognized. Two security guys ran up after us, stopping us in our paths. "Let's go, you two." The guy said. Dave and I tried to explain to him that we were press and that we had a pass, but he wouldn't listen."You're outta here."

The guy pushed us back out while I struggled. Dave tried to yell Alvin's name. The first few times were unsuccessful, but the last time rang out through the room. "ALVIN!" He yelled and the boys suddenly stopped and turned to look at us.

The recognition and joy they had when they recognized us was enough to make any parent proud. Next thing I knew, the boys were rebelling against the thing. They through their clothes off and began running around the stage causing mayhem.

Dave and I exchanged a grin before finally breaking through the security guys. "Are you ready to rock!" Alvin's voice rang out. He had spoken through the microphones in front of the back up girls. They just smiled at them.

Dave and I made it to the stage, but we were intercepted by another security guard who wouldn't let us through. "Alvin! Simon! Theodore!" I shouted out and the boys turned to face us. "Come on, we're going home." Dave finished.

The boys grinned and ran forward, but before they got to us, the curtain dropped, blocking them from our view. I growled and frustration. Dave and I turned around and continued to fight our way to the back stage.

These security guys were pretty tough, but when you're a parent whose kids are being threatened, well, the adrenaline tends to kick in and gives you enough strength to fight through. Dave and I made it back and saw the boys causing more trouble. I grinned, that's my boys.

"Guys!" Dave called and the boys all yelled their names. We ran forward, but were stopped when the stupid security guys grabbed our arms and pulled us back. I struggled against them angrily. I hated being restrained.

The boys also tried to jump forward, but a foot clamped down on their tails, pulling them back. They all yelled out in pain and I glared at the culprit. Ian smirked as he picked them up by their tails. I glared at him in pure hatred. "What are you doing?" Dave asked, sounding just as angry as I was feeling.

Ian didn't reply as he picked them and up stuffed them into a cat carrier. The boys were protesting and I struggled even harder against the security guys. No one hurts my boys and gets away from it. "You guys better study your french, cause were going to Paris tonight, okay? " Ian said as he closed the cage and handed it to a security guy, telling him to put it with his stuff.

"No wait. Look Ian, they don't want this anymore, just let them go." Dave said as I watched my boys being carried away. "Ian this isn't funny. They're kids, my kids to be exact and I want them back." I said. I tried to hold back a growl, but you could still hear the anger in my voice.

"But the guys just left. You should've said something about five seconds ago." He chuckled and pretended to shout 'come back' and then shrugged when nothing happened. I tried to leap forward again in anger, but the security guy held me tight. Dave put a calming hand on my arm, or tried to at least before turning back to Ian.

"Look, Ian, they need a real life, not all of this. Besides, they just ruined the concert. Word'll get out, no one will come to see them." Dave tried to explain but Ian just laughed.

"Dave." Ian said as he put his hands on both sides of his face, causing me to growl again. "They're chipmunks who can talk. People'll come." Ian chuckled before gesturing for the security guys to come with him. They let us go before turning and leaving.

"We've got to stop them." I told Dave and he nodded. Together, we ran back out of the concert and out to where we parked the car. Dave quickly started it and we were off. Soon, we were tailing behind Ian.

It seemed hopeless when they began to get further and further away. I tried to hold back the tears that welled up in my eyes. I couldn't lose them. Not now when everything was finally starting to go right. It was too much to bear.

"Step on it, Dave, you're losing 'Em!" Alvin's voice and Dave and I both paused. Slowly we turned our heads to the side to see all three boys, standing there smiling at us. Dave stepped on the breaks and I gripped my seat to keep me from falling backwards.

The boys jumped forward and landed on the dash to prevent themselves from follow forward. Dave and I smiled and look at them in disbelief. "How did you guys-" Dave began, but he was so happy he couldn't finish the sentence.

"We're talking chipmunks, guys, we can get out of a cat carrier. Not even that hard to do." Simon shrugged and the other two nodded in agreement. I just couldn't believe they were here. And I could only imagine the look on Ian's face when he finds out they're gone. The thought made me smile.

"You guys came back for us!" Theodore grinned as if the greatest thing ever had just happened to him. Maybe that was true. I'd like to think we were one of the greatest things to ever happen to those boys. Cause they were one of the greatest things to happen to me. "Well, of course I came back. We're a family." He grinned up at me. "All of us. Together."

I smiled, feeling happier than I have in a long time. All three boys, however, gasped as soon as he said family. "Holy nuts." Alvin said. Dave looked confused and asked what. "Am I going crazy, or did he just say family?" Alvin asked.

I chuckled as Dave just shrugged sheepishly. "I know. But, I- I really missed you guys." Dave said and I smiled. "I missed you guys too. Even though we were together for your tour, it just wasn't the same as being here, together, as a family." I added in.

"I missed you both too." Theodore said as he jumped over and gave Dave a hug. I reached over and pat his back before leaning up against Dave. "Me too." Simon said, also joining us. "So did Alvin. He's just too cool to admit it."

Dave and I smiled at the third chipmunk as Theodore said he was too macho. Alvin looked like a deer caught in headlights as we stared at him. Alvin began saying missed you too in cough language. "Sorry I had some sentimentality stuck in my throat. I just said I missed you too." He kind of put it off as a yawn. We just continued staring at him with smiles.

"Whatever, who are you guys to judge me! You know what, okay, I missed my friends Dave and Jess!" He stomped his foot. "Okay, and I;ll scream it from the roof tops. I am not afraid and I am not ashamed. That's right, I love you guys." Alvin said with a smile.

Dave just kind of rolled his eyes and smiled before gesturing with his head. "Come here." He said. Alvin smiled and joined us. I chuckled. This was how it was supposed to be. Just the five of us, a family that's unstoppable and unbreakable.

"Uh, Dave?" Alvin asked and Dave asked him yes. " Now can I steer the wheel! Please, please, please!" He begged and Dave kind of rolled his eyes. "I've always wanted to work the windshield wipers!" Simon added in at the same time that Theodore asked to beep the horn.

I laughed and sat up straight. Dave just kind of shook his head. "Have at it fellas." Dave agreed and the boys immediately went to their designated areas. I chuckled as Dave took off, Theodore beeping the horn and Alvin steering the wheel.

"Common Dave drive faster!" Alvin said but Dave shook his head and said not while he was driving. "Dave, you drive like a sleepy old bear." Alvin continued to antagonize him. Dave told him that was enough. "Enough of what, being awesome?" Alvin asked and Dave warned him one more time. "Hey Dave, look, no paws."

I chuckled. Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be interesting.

XxRebelWriterxX

A couple days later, Dave and I dressed up to celebrate the return of our boys. We were gonna have some champagne and a nice dinner. I walked into the kitchen, where everything was set up. The boys had insisted on making the dinner for us, which was just some toaster waffles. I was alright with that though.

"Alright, guys, who's ready for some dinner?" I asked. I was wearing a new sundress Dave had bought for me. It was really pretty and I had really wanted it. Dave surprised me by getting it. It was kind of like an apologizing gift for letting me leave.

"We are!" The boys all cheered and Alvin winked at me as Dave came in. "You look hot, Jess." He grinned and I chuckled as Dave wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"Thanks Alvin. Now, how about you open the champagne bottle." I giggled and he hopped over to it and opened the cork. Which went flying acrossed the room and hit the class cabinet with expensive china inside.

I looked at Dave, who shrugged. "Not gonna say it." He said. We turned to the sound of water dripping to the floor and saw that the champagne had bubbled over and was leaking onto the ground. Dave shook his head and said he still wasn't go to say it.

The liquid flowed all over the floor until it reached a plug in. the plug in fizzled before a loud popping sound was heard. The lights instantly went out, encasing us all in the dark.

"I'm gonna say it. ALVIN!"

**Haha! There you go! I finally got it out. Bout dang time, right! Hehe. Well, the second movie might take a while to do. I gotta figure out what I want to do for it since Dave wasn't really in it. I think I have a basic idea of what I want to do though. It'll probably be all in the third POV though. We'll see. Bye and remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
